El renacimiento del Quinto Elemento
by hamako0103hm
Summary: El siguiente Fanfic es la continuación de la película El Quinto Elemento. Es el año 2284 el universo a experimentado un gran desarrollo tecnológico. La paz reina en casi todos los planetas que viven tranquilos porque "El mal" que aparece cada 5000 años fue destruido pero en la Antártida un ser maligno es liberado, las cuatro piedras desaparecen al igual que el quinto elemento…
1. Capítulo 0

**Triste Destino**

Esta historia comienza después de que la tierra fue salvada de las garras del mal y la paz reina en el universo misteriosamente un día después de que el hijo del quinto elemento nació unos hombres armados aparecieron en el hospital abriendo fuego a todos los que encontraban en el lugar. En tanto en el área de maternidad Leeloo Dallas despertaba completamente asustada rápidamente se levanto de la cama y camino desesperadamente a la sala de incubadoras donde su hijo se encontraba, en el camino se encontró con el padre Vito Cornelius que la miro preocupado y sorprendido.

\- Niña como es posible acabas de dar a luz adonde piensas ir… piensa en tu salud no es bueno que hagas esto-. El padre le iba diciendo mientras Leeloo caminaba sin hacer caso a lo que el padre decía.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de incubadoras entro y busco a su hijo pero la interrumpió el sonido de los disparos que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

\- ¡Dios vendito que fue eso! -. Gritó el padre

Leeloo vio que en la sala solo había cinco bebes levanto su vista y miro al clérigo.

\- Padre trajo lo que le pedí

\- ¡Ehh!… a si aquí esta…toma -. Dijo el hombre descubriendo su sotana en donde había una bolsa la cual le extendió.

Leeloo tomo la bolsa miro a los bebes que dormían plácidamente a pesar de los gritos y disparos que se escuchaban afuera, ella sonrió tristemente, miro al techo para después dirigir su mirada al padre Cornelius que estaba entretenido viendo hacia afuera de la sala mientras escuchaba como los gritos y disparos se acercaban a la sala de incubación, aterrado cerro la puerta se giro viendo a Leeloo quien estaba colocando a el ultimo bebé que en la sala había dentro de un carrito de ropa sucia para después comenzar a llorar, acercarse al padre y abrazarlo diciéndole tristemente.

\- Por favor… cuide a mi hijo porque él será nuestra única esperanza -. Se acercó al carrito y lo empujo hacia donde estaba el padrecito, él levanto una sabana que tapaba al carrito viendo a las cinco niños que seguían durmiendo tranquilamente

\- Un momento donde esta lo que te traje

\- Ellos serán los guardianes hasta que llegue el momento en que la vida y la muerte sean una misma.

El padre miro sin entender una sola palabra.

\- Quédese en este lugar y huya cuando los disparos de alejen… entendido

Cornelius miro con desconcierto a Leeloo quien empezó a caminar con rumbo a la entrada de la sala de incubación

\- ¡ehhh!... a donde vas ¡espera!… que locura vas a cometer

Leeloo cerro la puerta recargándose en ella, con sus manos seco sus lagrimas bajo la mirada cerrando fuertemente los puños, levanto su vista dirigiendo sus manos a su boca con la cual emitió un silbido que llamo la atención de las hombres armados, al instante siente hambres con trajes negros aparecieron frente a ella.

\- A mi es a quien buscan… ¡yo soy el quinto elemento!

Los hombres miraron a Leeloo sorprendidos y de inmediato apuntaron sus armas a aquella mujer que se escondió dentro de una oficina que se encontraba a un lado de ella ya adentro espero pacientemente la entrada de aquellos sujetos mientras permanecía escondida con unas jeringas con agujas en las manos.

Afuera los policías disparaban a diestra y siniestra luchando desesperadamente por intentar entrar al hospital pero el lugar estaba completamente protegido por los hombres de traje negro que no dejaban ni entrar o salir a nadie con vida. A lo lejos Korben Dallas buscaba la forma de entrar sin ser detectado o asesinado.

Adentro del hospital lentamente la puerta de la oficina se abría dándoles la entrada a esos siete hombres armados con una pistola cada uno de ellos, eran robustos con lentes negros, cautelosamente buscaron al quinto elemento quien miraba desde un locker lo que sucedía cuando los tipos quedaron de espaldas al locker ella salió sigilosamente lanzando las jeringas que se enterraron en la espalda de cuatro de ellos que voltearon bruscamente buscando al agresor pero solo se encontraron con un baño de acido Sulfúrico que callo en sus cuerpos provocándoles gran dolor y que su carne se deshiciera, al igual que sus huesos. Los tres que faltaban voltearon a ver aterrados lo que ocurría con el cuerpo de sus compañeros y antes de poder disparar una hoja de bisturí con mango atravesó el pecho de cada uno cuando los sujetos cayeron muertos Leeloo levanto dos de las armas, salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala de incubación abrió la puerta y vio al padre.

\- ¡Váyase!…-. Fue lo único que dijo para después dirigirse a donde se oían más disparos

En la entrada Korben logro entrar después de haber estrellado su taxi en la entrada del hospital abrió la puerta de una patada la cual se llevo a unos hombres en sus trayectoria, en ese mismo instante Korben bajo rápido del carro disparando con un arma en cada mano mientras corría a la puerta del ascensor más cercano ya adentro presionó el piso 1439 y en seguida el elevador comenzó a subir a una velocidad impresionante.

En el piso 1439 Leeloo caminaba cuidadosamente por los pasillos hasta que vio a dos hombres, rápidamente se escondió para no ser vista cuando los sujetos de distrajeron ella disparo matando a uno y a otro destrozándole la mano, camino rápidamente al tipo que aun estaba con vida y empezó a preguntar.

\- ¿Quiénes son y que buscan?

Aquel hombre temblaba de miedo cuando vio los ojos de aquella mujer que lo miraba con odio, tembloroso solo pudo decir.

\- Eeeeste… mememe…mensaje… es… es para ti-. El hombre saco un recipiente de su pantalón y lo abrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Leeloo.

De aquel recipiente salieron unos gusanos blancos que enseguida se incrustaron en el cuerpo de aquel hombre y otros más llegaron al cuerpo de Leeloo entrando en ella, asustada soltó al sujeto que gritaba adolorido. En seguida ella empezó a sentir mucho dolor mientras los gusanos se dirigían a su cerebro, cuando llegaron ella comenzó a sentir más dolor rápidamente tomo una de las armas y la apunto a su cabeza...

En las calles después de que el taxi se estrello en la entrada del hospital pudieron controlar la situación ya que los hombres comenzaron a huir y los policías mataban y arrestaban a los agresores que se habían quedado, enseguida decenas de uniformados entraron al hospital. El elevador había llegado al piso 1439 Korben salió mirando con horror lo que había en ese piso sangre por todas parte, personas heridas que no dejaban de gritar y llorar por el dolor que sentían y muertos ese lugar parecía el mismo infierno rápidamente Korben se dirigió a la habitación 54-A. Mientras tanto la sala de incubación el padre Vito Cornelius salió corriendo con el carrito de la ropa sucia y entro al elevador. En la habitación 54-A Korben no encontró a nadie asustado corrió a la sala de incubación donde tampoco encontró a alguien, desesperado camino entre los pasillos y comenzó a correr cuando vio a Leeloo que tenia un arma en su cabeza la cual estaba apunto de disparar, ella lo miro a los ojos tristemente gritándole:

\- ¡No te acerques!…

Aquellas palabras lo detuvieron en seco e imponente vio como la mujer a quien tanto amaba se disparaba en la cabeza quitándose la vida, lentamente ella se desvaneció cayendo al suelo, Korben corrió desesperado levantando el cuerpo de su amada quien con su último aliento le dijo:

\- Adiós vida mía… te amo… cuida a nuestro…hijo… el será nuestra esperanza… cuando la línea entre la vida y la muerte desaparezcan.

Korben mira atormentado el cuerpo que yace sin vida entre sus brazos mirando aquella marca que solo el quinto elemento posee, mientras que del cadaver caen gusanos como las sanguijuelas pero blancos convirtiéndose en polvo y otros más se meten en el cuerpo de él que abraza fuertemente a Leeloo y comienza a llorar aquel llanto llena el hospital con un terrible ambiente hasta que él siente que los gusanos han invadido su cerebro lo que le provoca un gran dolor que recorre todo su ser y comienza a gritar tambaleando toma la pistola con la que la mujer se disparo al instante siente como su propia mano trata de soltar el arma sin que él se lo ordene, con mucho esfuerzo logra que su otra mano tome el artefacto bélico y empieza a dirigirla hacia su cara pero extrañamente sus manos sin que se los ordene tratan de alejarse pero es más fuerte su voluntad y con mucha dificultad logra ponerla dentro de su boca para después disparar… el sonido del disparo recorre el piso para después el silencio absoluto y aterrador se haga dueño del piso.

En las afueras de la ciudad en uno de los edificios, adentro en el departamento 666 se escucha que un teléfono suena desde la oscuridad alguien contesta:

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El quinto elemento ha muerto

\- ¿Las piedras?

\- No lo sabemos… pero las encontraremos a tiempo-. Después el teléfono es colgado y el silencio se apodera de ese lugar.

En el suelo del hospital San John en el piso 1439 yacen los cuerpos de dos héroes que dieron su vida para salvar el planeta. Mientras en la calle el silencio es roto por el llanto de unos bebes.

Nota Final: Gracias por leerlo espero que sigas esta intensa y muy apasionada historia. Los capítulos se estaran publicando todos los martes.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hermosa Juventud**

Es el año 2284 la ciudad es un caos total aunque reine la paz el trafico es insoportable a pesar de que los autos pueden transportarse sin estar sujetos a una calle, los grandes edificios de más de 2000 pisos no son suficientes para poder albergar a toda la población del planeta y los cimientos de estas enormes megalópolis son lo que en un principio fueron las primeras ciudades y un enorme vacio divide estas ciudades contaminadas y llenas de oscuridad de las nuevas.

En la ciudad No. 10 en la Tienda Departamental "Campana Dorada" que es la más grande de la ciudad un operativo policiaco es llevado acabo tres unidades de policías bien armados están dentro del edificio en el piso 581 donde están las cajas registradoras, las tres unidades están compuestas por 10 hombres cada uno de ellos está frente al gran mostrador de metal apuntando sus armas y el capitán del escuadrón dice:

\- ¡Arriba las manos en nombre de la ley!… baja lentamente tu arma y coloca tus manos detrás de la nuca… sino… ¡dispararemos!

El capitán es un hombre de tez morena clara, cabello con canas y corpulento; el sujeto a quien apuntan es un joven de alrededor de 18 años alto de piel blanca de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos viste un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera sin mangas negra con muchos agujeritos.

El ladrón baja lentamente el arma, sube lentamente sus dos manos hacia arriba en dirección a su nuca, en tanto el capitán sigue son su vista el movimiento de las manos hasta que se percata de un extraño tatuaje que el chico tiene en su brazo izquierdo el cual se le hace familiar y se queda en shock. El criminal percibe la distracción y en un hábil movimiento de su espalda saca dos armas que dispara en contra de los policías como segundo acto impulsa su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando un salto que lo deja detrás del mostrador de metal, comienza a disparar hacia unas cadenas que sujetan una campana de metal que esta en el techo cuando la campana se desprende de las cadenas cae encima de los uniformados a excepción del capitán. El maleante corre hacia las escaleras eléctricas que dan al piso de arriba y sube velozmente.

El capitán reacciona y sigue al ladrón él cual esta en el área de alimentos, lo ve que corre rápido entre los estantes mientras él llega a ese piso comienza a disparar en contra del criminal pero sin dar en su objetivo.

El maleante llega al área de vinos toma unas botellas destapando una y tomando un poco después se dirige al final del estante y antes de que el capitán entre en este pasillo tira los anaqueles deteniendo en seco a su persecutor que solo ve como los vinos, licores y de más bebidas se rompen desencadenando un efecto domino que tira las demás repisas, del otro lado el criminal saca de su pantalón una recipiente que abre y mientas corre hacia el siguiente piso va tirando su contenido.

El capitán regresa por donde vino encontrando las escaleras que el chico uso para subir desde ahí lo ve alejarse de unos tanques de metano empieza a disparar pero sin dar en su objetivo ya que el ladrón es ágil y muy rápido.

Finalmente el criminal se encuentra con las escaleras se detiene rápidamente abre las otras dos botellas que trae y las derrama en la ropa que encuentra cerca de él después de su pantalón saca una tira de cerillos que parte a la mitad, agachándose esquiva un disparo del capitán que casi lo alcanza, se levanta, mira al capitán encendiendo las dos tiras de cerillos.

\- ¡Detente!… que demonios vas hacer… el capitán que ha visto todo lo que el ladrón ha hecho.

El criminal mira contento y triunfante al capitán, deja caer los cerillos en el camino de pólvora que hizo y lanza los otros a la ropa bañada en alcohol enseguida el fuego se extiende por todo el lugar, el uniformado en tanto mira como el fuego se expande hacia donde él se encuentra como puede se avienta hacia el piso de abajo.

En un casino en las afueras de la ciudad una sensual mujer baila al ritmo de una música exótica los hombres ahí presentes la miran extasiados especialmente por la belleza de esa despampanante mujer de cabello negro de tez bronceada, cuerpo seductor, en uno de sus brazos un extraño tatuaje del color de su piel y un vestido negro que detallaba cada curva de su impresionante cuerpo. Todos los presentes miraban sin dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos un espectáculo sin igual en tanto en las salas de juego los jugadores pierden grandes cantidades de dinero apostando.

Adentro en la habitación donde se encuentra la sensual mujer bailando cinco hombres la ven mientras que cuentan los millones de dólares que han ganado hasta que la mujer de su vestido saca dos armas con las cuales mata a cada uno de los sujetos ahí presentes.

En el centro de la ciudad No. 10 a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda "Campana Dorada" el trafico se ha apoderado de la poca paciencia que tienen los conductores en especial de una joven de cabello corto negro, piel morena y hermosos ojos azules, es tanta ya su desesperación que no deja de gritar groserías y de apretar el claxon, con ella se encuentra otra joven de su misma edad 18 años de tez blanca, pelirroja con rizos y ojos verdegris, ella es quien trata de tranquilizarla.

\- Ya cálmate… tranquila en cualquier momento el trafico se va a mover… tranquila

\- ¡¿Como que tranquila?!... sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí… ¡Idiotas muévanse!

La joven respiro tratando de no perder también la paciencia.

\- Mírame

La joven de ojos verdegrises llamo la atención de su joven compañera quien la mira y se calma, en tanto el tráfico avanza y el semáforo esta apunto de cambiar a verde, en el carro las dos jóvenes se miran, lentamente se acercan hasta rosar sus labios en un cálido beso, el semáforo esta en verde y el automóvil de ellas no avanza ya que están entretenidas en sus asuntos, los conductores empiezan a tocar el claxon de sus autos pero ellas siguen en lo suyo hasta que un oficial de transito llega a la ventana al lado del copiloto, él trata de llamar su atención tocando la ventana pero nada una vez más lo intenta y una de las jóvenes le hace una seña indicándole que se valla, el uniformado enojado toca de nuevo.

\- Señoritas por favor muévanse…¡Ahora!

En la tienda departamental el ladrón sube al barandal de la escalera bajando rápidamente antes de llegar al siguiente piso se su pantalón saca un arpón pequeño que lanza hacia el techo columpiándose en la cuerda del ancla directo hacia la salida mientras se columpia la soga baja poco a poco a la altura de una puerta que esta abierta pero enseguida se cierra cuando un padrecito entra al lugar, el criminal se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la puerta cerrada. En tanto el fuego se expande en el piso de arriba acercándose a los tanques de metano por un lado y por el otro a el área de licores, el maleante se tapa la cara para después inevitablemente estrellarse en la puerta de vidrio, gracias a la fuerza que lleva traspasa el cristal, al instante se suelta y milagrosamente entra en su carro que está abierto.

El capitán cae en un globo inflable gigante al instante se levanta corre a la salida viendo al padre.

\- ¡Nooo!... que hace aquí… hay que irnos ¡ahora!

El capitán jala al clérigo quien mira al piso de arriba mirando el fuego, ya afuera el ladrón ya no está, el uniformado detiene un taxi baja al conductor y sigue al maleante.

En tanto el oficial de transito espera que las chicas avancen, la conductora se separa de su fiel compañera mira con enojo al oficial y le grita

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! No ve que estoy ocupada porque no se va a molestar a alguien más

La joven logra intimidar al oficial que empieza a discutir con la joven conductora, mientras que la otra joven solo se limita a verlos con fastidio, ve hacia la ventana que se encuentra a su lado por el retrovisor nota que un carro se acerca a toda velocidad hacia donde esta el oficial pero es emaciado tarde para hacerlo a un lado cuando el automóvil del ladrón llega a donde el uniformado se encuentra la defensa del vehículo se lleva al oficial el cual flotaba en una patineta voladora en el aire, en ese mismo instante el tiempo parece detenerse y el criminal voltea a su izquierda mirando a la joven de aquel auto perdiéndose en sus ojos verdegrises por unos segundos se sonríen sin percatarse que el oficial se estrella contra un coche, el tiempo parece regresar a su normalidad, para ellos, y el maleante se vuelve a concentrar en conducir esquivando el tráfico. En ese instante se escucha un gran sonido que hace temblar todo mientras que las ventanas de los edificios cercanos se rompen para después sentirse una tremenda explosión, se trata de la tienda departamental que ha volado en miles de pedazos. Las personas que están cerca se impresionan al ver una enorme nube de humo y fuego que puede verse a la distancia.

En el casino la mujer sale de la habitación de donde estuvo bailando cierra la puerta baja las escaleras contoneándose de forma sensual hacia la salida hasta que…

\- ¡Señorita!

Ella voltea asustada la han descubierto ahora tendrá que matarlos a todos, tranquilamente se da la vuelta mirando al hombre que la llamo.

\- Si diga -. Habla con un tono seductor

\- No le gustaría jugar en la ruleta de la suerte -. Se trata de un empleado del lugar

\- Mmmmm… esta bien

\- Escoja un numero

\- El 12

La ruleta dio vueltas sin parar hasta que lentamente se detiene, ella mira sorprendida la ruleta al ver que el número que ha caído es el que ella escogió, el hombre la mira felicitándola.

\- Felicidades señorita ya gano… aquí esta su premio 500 dorales para que gaste en ropa.

Ella sonríe complacida marchándose con el botín que robo en la habitación y con el premio de la ruleta…

Esa si que es suerte…

Nota Final: Gracias por leerlo si deseas comentar me harias muy feliz. Los capítulos se estaran publicando los martes.


	3. Capítulo 2

**El Regreso de la Luz y la Oscuridad**

Nota Inicial: Hola de nuevo amiga o amigo lector en esta ocasión nos adentraremos en las vidas de los protagonistas y antagonistas de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

La leyenda cuenta que en universo existen cuatro piedras las cuales representan a los cuatro elementos agua, tierra, fuego y aire, aquel que logre apoderarse de estas obtendrá un poder sin igual capaz de dominar a cualquier ser vivo sobre la tierra y será capaz de cambiar su propio destino. En aquella época nadie sabía sobre el paradero de las piedras las primeras pistas llevaban a otras más que conducían a más pistas pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si era solo un mito o se escondían en algún lugar en el universo… nadie lo sabía era un secreto a voces que obsesionaba a los aventureros, a los buscatesoros y en especial a Arakami un hombre que ha dedicado su dinero y su vida en encontrar las piedras, un sujeto que se esconde detrás de una de las más poderosas empresas del Sistema Jamu, que es donde se encuentra el planeta Tierra. Para lograr su cometido Arakami cuenta con equipo especial el cual está compuesto por decenas de tipos que darían su vida sin pensarlo por su líder ellos viste de traje negro y son llamados los "Antares". Ellos 18 años atrás fueron los responsables del atentado al hospital San John y desde entonces hasta hoy siguen sin tregua la única orden que su líder les dio: encontrar los cuatro elementos a como dé lugar.

En el centro de la ciudad No. 10 el capitán seguía en un taxi al joven ladrón la persecución parecía interminable y difícil por el tráfico que había, el uniformado esquivaba con mucho trabajo los carros mientras intentaba dispararle al vehículo del criminal desesperado miro a su lado derecho notando a el padrecito.

\- ¡Ayúdeme!… conduzca por favor

El padre mira al capitán asustado para decirle:

\- No se conducir lo siento

\- ¡¿Qué?! Como es posible -. El capitán miro su arma y después el padre y le extendió el arma al padre.- Tome

\- ¡No!... Es un pequeño pastor descarriado

\- ¿Qué?... no diga tonterías y dispare-. El capitán le aventó el arma. – no es difícil levante el arma y dispare.

El padre levanto el arma temblorosamente mientras repetía:

\- Levantar el arma y disparar…Levantar el arma y disparar

Cuando el padre levanto firme el arma disparo… haciendo que la bala se estrellara en el vidrio provocando que volara en miles de pedazos lo que provocó que el capitán perdiera el control del taxi que se dirigió irremediablemente a chocar con un vehículo, el capitán giro bruscamente el volante haciendo que el taxi chocara la parte delantera de un lado con el otro pasando de largo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué hace?-. El capitán grita perdiendo casi los estribos

\- Me dijo que levantara el arma y disparará

\- ¡No!... bueno si pero era lógico que debía salir por la ventana y después disparar… ¡diablos!... está bien dispare de nuevo

\- ¡¿Qué?!... no ni loco

\- ¡Maldición!... ¡DISPARE!-. De inmediato el capitán volvió su atención a seguir manejando

El padre levanto el arma temblando de nervios y al no resistir los nervios bajo el arma

\- ¡Tranquilo!…¡no tiemble!-. Vuelve a gritar el capitán

El padre se remanga las mangas de la sotana negra toma el arma, la levanta fija su mirada hacia donde el carro del ladrón de encuentra el cual se mueve de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda cuando el padre logra tener en la mira sobre el criminal por un instante dispara…la bala sale a todo velocidad el tiempo parece detenerse mientras la bala se dirige a su destino, en el camino traspasa un folleto sobre un casino para después hacer contacto con el vidrio trasero del carro haciéndole un hoyo redondo al pasar la bala el vidrio se destruye en millones de pedazos, el proyectil sigue su curso rozando el asiento del conductor para después incrustándose en el hombro del conductor de donde empieza a salir mucha sangre lo cual le provoca un dolor imparable que le hace perder el control del automóvil estrellándose en un edificio.

El capitán mira sorprendido al padre que lo mira sonriente, él toma el arma notando la marca que tiene el padre en el brazo izquierdo quedando atónito sin hacer nada lo que provoca que el taxi choque contra un carro estacionado.

Los Antares han recorrido el universo generación tras generación siguiendo las pistas y los indicios sobre existencia de las piedras, hace 21 años tras regresar junto a su líder Arakami de una expedición de cinco años a los nuevos sistemas solares descubiertos se encontraron con la terrible noticia de que el planeta Tierra había sido salvado con la ayuda de las cuadro piedras y el quinto elemento. Los informes apuntaban a dos personas las cuales habían intervenido en esa asombrosa hazaña, para la mala suerte de Arakami estos héroes habían partido sin rumbo del planeta Tierra, frustrado creyó que su sueño había llegado a su fin y dos años más tarde la noticia de la llegada al planeta de los héroes le devolvió la esperanza. Tras no conseguir nada en el Hospital San John los Antares siguieron buscando hasta encontrar una iglesia en Brooklyn encabezada por el padre Vito Cornelius el cual era guardián de la llave de un templo en Egipto del cual se decía que en el residían las cuatro piedras. Cuando se entrevistaron con el padre lo único que consiguieron fue un catastrófico final para el padre y para la mayoría de los niños que vivían en la iglesia, la misteriosa llave jamás apareció y crimen de los Antares jamás fue castigado.

En el balcón de un edificio el ladrón luchaba por poder subir aquel balcón cuando lo logro cayó al suelo, dirigió sus manos a su nuca de donde empezó a desprender una piel la cual jalo con todas sus fuerzas quitándose la máscara que le daba un aspecto muy diferente, se levanta con mucho trabajo, camina por los pasillos recargándose por las paredes hasta llegar a una puerta, miro el apellido que había en la puerta, el cual decía "FAM Dallas" se recargo en la puerta y se dejó caer.

La escuela militar de Brooklyn se encuentra en las fronteras de la ciudad en ese lugar los niños que son abandonados por sus padres son enviados a ese lugar al igual que los jóvenes que han incumplido la ley. El lugar es bastante grande hay muchas habitaciones, un gran campo de fútbol americano, duelas de básquetbol, una gran área verde de entrenamiento, oficinas, salones y un gran comedor; son las tres de la tarde los niños y jóvenes que ahí viven van a comer ya en el comedor en una de las mesas cuatro niños comen y platican amenamente, el primero de ellos de piel blanca y ojos cafés oscuro es Jayson Dallas, junto a él una niña de hermosa sonrisa, ojos verdegrises y cabello ondulado rojizo es Lucy Dallas, la siguiente es una niña de ojos café oscuros al igual que su cabello ella es Denis Dallas y la otra niña de pelo corto es Nancy Dallas, ellos llegaron a ese lugar después de que la iglesia donde vivían fue atacada y el padre Vito Cornelius cruelmente asesinado, el general Beristaín los llevo ahí después de esos terribles acontecimientos.

Un niño más que llego con ellos es Jack Dallas este niño de no más de 12 años camina por los pasillos del comedor con una bandeja de comida en sus manos de repente uno de los jóvenes del lugar le puso el pie derribándolo y haciendo volar la bandeja de comida por los aires que en su trayectoria se estrelló en contra del General Beristaín quien enfurecido miro su traje sucio y grito:

\- ¡De quien es esto!

Todos los niños y jóvenes se miraban asustados.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota?! –. Volvió a gritar el general

Asustados todos miraron hacia el suelo al ver esto el general dirigió su vista hacia abajo viendo a Jack en el suelo completamente asustado, el general lo vio con cólera.

\- ¡Levántate! -. Le ordeno colérico mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa macabra

Al instante el niño se levantó mirando hacia el suelo, el general cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza, acción que fue percatada por el niño que levanto su vista asustado notando los enormes ojos del general llenos de cólera enseguida el hombre levanto uno de sus puños dejándolo caer bruscamente en el rostro del niño que cayó al suelo. Beristaín enfurecido le ordeno que se levantara, el pequeño se levantó, el general repitió el castigo y su víctima volvió a caer al suelo. Todos miraban sin dar crédito a lo que veían el infante yacía en el suelo lleno de sangre en todo su rostro parecía que estaba muerto, el militar volvió a ordenar que se levantara pero Jack no podía los gritos del general le parecían tan lejanos con trabajos los podía distinguir, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas puso sus manos en el suelo levando un poco su cuerpo levanto su vista viendo al general borrosamente hasta que sus brazos se rindieron y volvió a caer al suelo

\- ¡Insolente!... ¡levántate!...-. Fuera de si el general se acercó al niño con intenciones de patearlo…

\- ¡Basta Beristaín!... -. Grito el comándate Joseph

El general se detuvo volteando a ver al comándate

\- Este niño insolente estaba jugando con la comida y se le hizo muy gracioso aventarla… ¡Merece un castigo!

\- Los golpes no son la solución… estás loco quieres matarlo

\- ¡No te metas!... es mi asunto yo sabré que castigo es mejor para él

\- Si piensas seguirlo castigando de esa manera tendré que intervenir… dale otro castigo menos doloroso

El general miro con enojo al comándate, se dirigió dónde estaba el niño, tomo aire profundamente, ya más tranquilo levanto a Jack dejándolo de rodillas para después tomar los platos de comida que estaban cerca de él y los tiro al suelo

\- Quiero que te comas toda la comida que está en el suelo…y no te vas a ir hasta que termines -. El general tomo más platos llenos de comida tirándola cerca del niño que aterrorizado comenzó a comerse la comida del suelo.

Por fin la noche había llegado todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. En la habitación de Jack él se encontraba dolido por los golpes pero enfurecido por la vergüenza que había pasado, sus compañeros de habitación habían sido mandados a correr y él estaba solo, de la nada la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar al general Beristaín que reía maliciosamente, cerró la puerta viendo con una indescriptible mirada al chico y camino hacia donde él estaba, el infante comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared; los ojos del pequeño estaban llenos de miedo y horror en tanto el general se acercaba a él mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones, Jack no podía hacer nada más que mirar con horror lo que iba a suceder de su boca salió un grito lleno de terror…

\- ¡Noooo…!

Jack se levantó completamente asustado sudando, miro a su alrededor viendo que estaba en una habitación desconocida, miro hacia la puerta y tomo aire.

\- Uffffff… solo era un sueño

Enseguida la puerta se abrió bruscamente de ella apareció una joven que al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo al instante a Jack lo invadió un tremendo dolor.

\- Auch…

\- Lo siento Jack olvidaba que estabas herido -. Dijo la joven separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos.- Te extrañe mucho… en donde estabas a donde fueron después de que escapamos de la escuela militar

\- Por un tiempo Denis y yo anduvimos vagando por el mundo después accidentalmente nos llevaron al planeta Imega donde vivimos durante algunos años hasta que logramos escapar de ese planeta

\- Ya veo quien pensaría que la pareja más rica y respetada de este sistema se dedicara a robar tiendas departamentales -. Dijo Lucy levantando la máscara del suelo que Jack traía en las manos

\- Fue la única forma que encontramos para regresar al planeta Tierra

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados mirándose hasta que por la puerta entro otra joven de cabello corto y ojos azules de nombre Nancy.

\- Jack por fin despertaste…-. Se acercó a saludar a su viejo amigo para después caminar junto a Lucy.- Ya vites las noticias…prender televisor

En la pared de enfrente apareció una pantalla que se activó al escuchar la orden de Nancy para después encenderse.

\- Increíble….- continúo hablando Nancy. - en toda la ciudad te buscan mmm…-. Pensó al mirar a Jack.- Bueno no a ti… precisamente porque nadie sabe que eres tú el ladrón por esta mascara…-. Dijo tomando la máscara que tenía Lucy en sus manos.-… Me sorprendes eres inteligente.

\- Así que Lucy y tú viven juntas -. Dijo tranquilamente Jack

\- Si… muuuy juntas -. Esto último Nancy lo dijo con más ahincó y abrazo a Lucy por la cintura

El joven miro a la pareja dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa para levantar el dedo y señalarlas pero antes de poder decir algo en la televisión apareció el capitán que lo seguía, él platicaba con la prensa.

\- _Es el criminal más buscado en el sistema está herido y debe de estar cerca de aquí.- Fue lo que declaro el capitán para después retirarse_

\- _Como ven la policía sigue buscando al criminal que hizo explotar la tienda departamental "Campana Dorada"-. La periodista caminaba por los pasillos de un edificio cercano donde encontraron al capitán y al padre después de haberse estrellado hasta que llego junto al padre.- Disculpe padre es cierto que usted hirió al despiadado criminal_

 _El padre estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos y al escuchar la pregunta se persigno para decir:_

\- _Creo… creo… que si_

\- ¡ ¿Qué?!... como un padre fue capaz de lastimarme -. Gritó enfurecido Jack mientras miraba la televisión

\- Jajajajajajajajaja… -. Se escuchó la risa de Nancy.- Así que el tierno corderito por fin saco sus colmillos

Jack miro con desconcierto a Nancy que no paraba de reír

\- Se te hace gracioso... ¡casi me mata! -. Replicó el joven

\- No es eso lo que le da risa, lo que ocurre es que ese no es un padrecito cualquiera…-. Lucy tomo aire para después continuar.- Se trata de Jayson

\- ¡¿Jayson?!

\- Si… jajajajaaja… casi… casi… mata a su propio hermano -. Contestó Nancy que no podía controlar su risa

\- Ese no es mi hermano -. Recrimino Jack cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia su izquierda

Nancy se calmó poco a poco y agrego

\- Lo sé pero lleva tú mismo apellido y nos educaron como hermanos cuando éramos niños

Jack quedo en silencio regresando su mirada para seguir viendo la entrevista que le hacían a Jayson.

En el centro de la ciudad No. 10 existe uno de los más lujosos edificios del planeta el cual acaba de ser comprado por la pareja Dallas en su interior en la sala suena el teléfono.

\- Contestar teléfono

Se oye una voz de mujer que va entrando a la sala de la enorme mansión, el teléfono deja de sonar dejando escuchar la voz de un hombre.

\- _Hola Denis… soy Jack… me encontré con Lucy y Nancy a…sí también con el idiota de Jayson… sabias que es padre y el muy idiota se atrevió a dispararme… bueno como sea… estoy bien espero que te haya ido bien en el casino sobre la fiesta de en la noche prepara todo yo voy a llegar con ellas más tarde… te amo cuídate -. La voz termina de decir y cuelga_

Denis camina de un lado a otro por la sala pensando en algo, se para en seco se sienta en el piso junto a dos bolsas color negras abriendo una bolsa de la cual saca una paca de dinero la cual acerca a su nariz para olerlo y después sonríe complacida.

La noche había llegado a la ciudad No. 10 en la Mansión Dallas llegan autos muy lujosos y muy caros de los cuales bajan las personas más ricas e importantes del planeta todas venían a festejar la llegada de la pareja más rica de toda la constelación. Adentro Denis recibía a sus invitados con una sonrisa estaba feliz mientras miraba a los invitados y pensaba

Impresionante en este planeta hay mucho trabajo mmm aquel hombre se ve que es el más rico-. Denis miro a un hombre de edad avanzada que iba con una jovencita de casi 40 años menos que él, ella le sonrió sensualmente.-Ese hombre es pan comido apuesto que con que le hable bonito me heredara todos sus millones

En la estación de policía el capitán estaba en su despacho investigando tratando de averiguar quién podía ser el ladrón empezó a buscar en la red de criminales más buscados de toda la constelación pero ninguno de ellos se le parecía, cansado decidió descansar, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla estuvo así pensando por unos minutos. El teléfono empezó a sonar pero capitán seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Ya ya ya… ya voy… -. Enojado el capitán salió de su trance levantando la bocina del teléfono

\- Hijo querido mío ya viste quien llego a nuestra ciudad -. De la bocina salió una voz chillona se trataba de la mamá del capitán

\- Él miro hacia enfrente se pasó su mano libre por el rostro fastidiado de la actitud de su madre.

\- No mamá ¿quién está en la ciudad?

\- Jack y Denis Dallas la pareja más rica de todo el sistema.

\- Mmmmmmm…

\- Adivina que… en este preciso momento hicieron una fiesta para conocer a las personas más ricas e importantes del planeta

\- Y…

\- ¡Hijo!... no crees que es necesario ir a dales la bienvenida a estos jovencitos

\- Mmmmm… estoy ocupado

\- ¡¿Qué?!... es más importante tu trabajo que yo

\- No mamá

\- Lo que faltaba… después de largas horas de sufrimiento cuando naciste me pagas de esta manera… mejor hubiera comprado un robot

\- No mamá… mmmmm… está bien vamos paso por ti en una hora… te parece

\- ¡Si! Perfecto estaré lista

Termino de decir aquella mujer, el capitán colgó el teléfono agacho su cabeza por unos instantes estuvo así hasta que levanto su cabeza rápidamente y dijo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Jack y Denis Dallas?... como unos jóvenes de su edad tienen tanto dinero.

El capitán ingreso los nombres dentro de la computadora y enseguida la historia sobre ellos apareció: Eran dos jóvenes que no se sabía de dónde venían, fueron adoptados por un magnate en el planeta Imega, él murió cuando ellos tenían 14 años, los jóvenes perdieron todo en menos de un año pero para el año siguiente sus riquezas y propiedades volvieron a surgir de manera misteriosa, dejaron el planeta y desde entonces viajan por todo el sistema haciendo pequeños negocios aumentando así sus riquezas de forma extraña.

El capitán vio una foto de Jack y a su mente vino la imagen del ladrón mirándolo en la tienda departamental sus ojos eran los mismos de aquel rico joven, sabía que él era el criminal pero su cara era diferente, algo en él le decía que él era aquel hombre que rodo la tienda departamental, miro por un rato la foto, enseguida tomo su chamarra, salió del despacho y se fue de la estación de policía.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y si quieren comentar están en todo el derecho de hacerlo sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Por último, les dejo el enlace de mi Blog para que lo visiten: Mi mundo Yuri y otras rarezas


	4. Capítulo 3

**Viejos Amigos**

Nota Inicial: Antes que nada, Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad y ahora si vallamos a la acción.

El capitán conducía fastidiado de la plática tan vacía de su madre pero por fin había llegado a la mansión Dallas entraron directamente al estacionamiento para ser recibidos por un robot que se acercó a la puerta de la madre para ayudarle a bajar, cuando el capitán se bajó del auto le dio las llaves al robot para después tomar del brazo a su madre y entrar a la enorme mansión; subieron en el elevador mientras la madre no dejaba de hablar cuando llegaron a un piso la puerta se abrió y el mayordomo les dio la bienvenida, con la mirada la madre del capitán busco a la joven pareja pero solo vio a Denis y enseguida jalo a su hijo para saludar a la joven que platicaba con algunas mujeres mayores que ella.

\- Buenas noches… la madre del capitán a Denis con beso y todo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida

Enseguida Denis reconoció aquella mujer pero sabía que no podía decirle quien era porque enseguida todos sabrían quién era en realidad, así que saludo muy respetuosamente a la madre del capitán para después mirarlo completamente sorprendida.

\- Buenas noches señorita -. El capitán le extendió la mano a Denis quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.- Mi nombre es Korben Dallas es un placer conocerla.

Denis vio aquel hombre sorprendida, ese hombre era el que los adopto cuando eran bebés por eso tienen su apellido. Cuando era niña lo vio en varias ocasiones le contaba sus travesuras y sus sueños pero él nunca le hablo o siquiera la escucho. Su madre de Korben había sido la que accedió a ponerle a los cinco bebés su apellido al no saber cuál era su nieto y por otro lado él no sabía quién era Denis porque después de haberse disparado estuvo en coma durante un año al siguiente despertó pero no hablaba, ni escuchaba, ni veía estaba en estado vegetativo pero aun así su madre lo llevaba a ver a sus cinco hijos, desafortunadamente un día la iglesia del padre Vito Cornelius fue destruida y la madre de Korben pensó que sus nietos habían muerto, años más tarde el hombre reacciono pero no sabía nada sobre su vida poco a poco recordaba cosas pero nunca pudo rememorar que había salvado al mundo que conoció a Leeloo y que tenía un hijo.

\- Disculpe señorita y su esposo ¿Dónde se encuentras? -. Pregunto Korben

\- Jack… él no tarda en llegar fue por unas amigas

\- Aaaah…-. Por alguna extraña razón Korben presentía que era una mentira

\- Denis sabias que mi hijo es el capitán de policía de la ciudad No. 10 -. La madre de Korben intervino en la conversación

\- Enserio que bien… un interesante trabajo... señor Dallas.

Si aunque se escapen los criminales siempre los atrapo -. Korben dijo orgulloso estrechando con fuerza su puño derecho con su mano izquierda asustando a la madre y a Denis.

En ese instante Jack entró a la sala acompañado de Lucy y Nancy que vestían hermosos vestidos del mismo color y él un esmoquin negro.

\- Y en ocasiones terminan viniendo a mí -. Termino de decir Korben mientras miraba inquisitivamente a él joven que acaba de entrar.

Jack camino hacia sus invitados saludándolos amablemente mientras que sus acompañantes iban por un poco de bebida y botana.

\- Buenas noches señora… es un placer tenerla aquí en esta mansión -. Jack tomo la mano de la madre de Korben rozando sus labios en el torso de la mano de la mujer para después mirarla a los ojos.

La mujer se emocionó mucho con este acto tanto que antes que el joven la soltara la madre lo jalo hacia ella abrazándolo y diciéndole al oído.

\- Que guapo…como me encantaría tener 40 años menos.

\- ¡MAMÁ! -. Replicó al instante Korben

Jack todo nervioso se separó de la madre notando al acompañante de esa mujer reconociéndolo como el único hombre al que alguna vez llamo padre y que hoy estuvo a punto de atraparlo además no podía creer que se encontraba de nuevo frente a él tal vez era coincidencia o el destino.

\- Buenas noches señor… bienvenido

Korben sintió el desconcierto del joven y enseguida pensó que no estaba equivocado que el ladrón de la tienda departamental era ese joven sin importar que sus rostros fueron diferentes

\- Buenas noches… yo debo darle la bienvenida a la ciudad… aunque me pregunto… con usted aquí… la ciudad ¿estará segura?

\- ¿A qué se refiere señor? -. Denis preguntó confundida

\- Me sorprende que unos niños no mayores a 18 años tengan impresionante riqueza sin ni siquiera tener una sola empresa y a dónde van los crímenes más impresionantes ocurren

\- Tal vez coincidencia -. Se defendió Jack

\- Me perdonara -. Denis agrego sin perder la tranquilidad.- Pero se equivoca tenemos empresas en cada planeta que hemos visitado

\- Si como no…les creo -. Korben termino de decir se acercó a Jack dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Este acto provoco en Jack un terrible dolor pero él se aguantó.

\- ¿Qué diablos insinúa?... además no entiendo quien lo invitó a esta fiesta -. El enojo intento disfrazar el terrible dolor que tenía Jack en su herida.

\- Así que no te gustan los policías… que escondes… niño… ó a la carga Korben

\- ¡Basta Korben!... no te traje aquí para que hagas esto… se supone que vinimos a dales la bienvenida… no a levantar falsos en contra de ellos -. la madre de Korben lo jalo hacia atrás separándolo de Jack.

\- Anda ve con tu mami a que te consuele -. Con una voz burlona se expresó Jack

Korben volteo enfurecido con intenciones de ir a golpear al joven pero su madre la jalo en tanto Jack se dio la media vuelta tomando la mano de Denis y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Nancy y Lucy.

\- Hola chicas que tal se la están pasando -. Saludo Denis a sus amigas de cuando eran niñas.

\- Bien… tienen una casa increíble su sala es del triple de nuestro departamento-. Lucy miraba a su alrededor viendo aquel enorme lugar

\- Que se siente estar casados apuesto que ya no aguantas vivir con ella -. Dijo divertida Nancy

\- No te equivocas no estamos casados y además me gusta vivir con ella -. Respondió Jack.- Me permiten un momento -. Él camino hacia el elevador ante el desconcierto de sus amigas, entro en el subiendo al último piso donde se encontraba su recamara.

Adentro Jack se quitó el saco para después sacarse la camisa; de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Denis que vio la camisa llena de sangre camino asustada y limpio la sangre que escurría por la espalda del joven para después sentarse frente a él lo miro y besarlo muy apasionadamente él correspondió el beso después de minutos se separaron se miraron y él de su pantalón saco un pequeño celular.

\- Marcar Anthony

Enseguida una voz contesto

\- Anthony adivina que… un policía sospecha de mí ya sabes que hacer… te lo encargo…-. Jack colgó para lanzarse a los brazos de Denis que lo recibe cálidamente cuidando de no lastimarlo más.

En la madrugada cuando la fiesta ha terminado en un edificio corre un hombre es el ladrón de la tienda departamental detrás de él cientos de policías intentan atraparlo pero él es muy hábil y los uniformados no pueden atraparlo después de una larga persecución en los pasillos del edificio inesperadamente el criminal salta por una ventana en el aire lanza un gancho que se inserta milagrosamente en el edificio de enfrente, tuvo suerte que a esa hora no hubiera carros a esa altura, sin problemas llega al otro edificio y la policía despliega todas las unidades al siguiente edificio mientras tanto el maleante baja rápido por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento rompe el vidrio de un automóvil entra en el pero la alarma se activa haciendo que el auto explote en miles de pedazos cuando la policía entra encuentra al hombre completamente calcinado e irreconocible pero los uniformados tiene suficiente evidencia para notificar que el criminal de la tienda departamental ha muerto trágicamente.

 _Ayer por la tarde fue encontrado el cuerpo del dueño del casino de la ciudad No. 10 al igual que otros tres hombre además de fueron robados 20 millones de dólares del casino aún no se sabe quién fue el responsable pero la policía sigue investigando. Sobre el ladrón de la Tienda Departamental "Campana Dorada" hoy en la madrugada fue encontrado después de una persecución intentó robar un automóvil el cual exploto con él adentro es cruel el destino que este hombre sufrió pero bien dicen que uno mismo es artífice de su propia destrucción… en el lugar de los hechos se encuentra el reportero…_

\- No puede ser…

Lucy miraba horrorizada las imágenes que el noticiero de las 6 estaba dando a conocer sabia a la perfección que Jack era el ladrón aunque su aspecto fuera diferente al de él; rápidamente se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Nancy se vistió, tomo su auto y manejo a toda velocidad hacia la Mansión Dallas sabía que tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y regresar a tiempo para poder ir a la universidad.

Cuando llego a la mansión toco desesperadamente a la puerta espero unos segundos volvió a tocar pero nadie abrió así que se desesperó y empezó a tocar incesantemente hasta que la puerta se abrió, se trataba de un robot pequeño.

\- Familia Dallas ¿Qué es lo que desea?

\- Vengo a buscar a Jack -. Lucy miro con mucha inquietud aquel pequeño robot que le había abierto la puerta.

\- No es posible ellos duermen regrese a las 11 am -. Termino de decir el robot para cerrar la puerta.

Lucy estaba desesperada quería tirar la puerta a como diera lugar pero se tranquilizó tomando aire profundamente, toco una vez más la puerta y una vez más el robot abrió.

\- Familia Dallas ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Lucy se quedó pensando un momento miro al robot y sonrió.

\- Soy de la limpieza viene a hacer el aseo

\- Espere un momento -. Enseguida el robot escaneo su rostro para después empezar a buscar su identificación en su base de datos pero inesperadamente el robot salió volando por los aires estrellándose en la pared más cercana.

Lucy entro a toda velocidad pero el robot no iba a dejar que un intruso entrara a la mansión así que activo todas las alarmas y cinco robots armados aparecieron apuntándole a la joven que no consiguió abrir el elevador.

\- Intruso, intruso, intruso -. Decían en unísono los robots haciendo tremendo escandalo

Lucy miro impresionada la rapidez con que aparecieron los robots y su actitud defensiva sin más que poder hacer levanto las manos.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

Se abrió la puerta del elevador del cual salió Denis y uno de los robots se acercó a explicarle.

\- Alarma intruso… alarma intruso

\- No es ningún intruso es mi hermana déjenla ella tiene derecho de venir a esta casa a la hora que sea entendido -. Denis le ordeno a los robots

\- Entendido

\- Entendido a decir los robots retirándose del lugar

Denis le indico a Lucy que la siguiera así que ella entro con su hermana al elevador y en unos segundos estaban en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo un té o un café? -. Dijo Denis haciéndole seña de que tomara asiento arrimándole una silla junto a la mesa

Lucy observo la conducta de su hermana era tranquila y al instante supo que el que estaba muerto no era su hermano Jack que tal vez era una treta.

\- Té por favor… si no es molestia -. Por fin dijo Lucy

Denis se acercó a la mesa con dos tazas le extendió una a su hermana y se quedó con la otra.

\- Dime que te trae tan temprano aquí

Lucy dio un sorbo a su té bajo la taza, cerró los ojos un momento para después abrirlos pero antes de decir algo un sonido la interrumpió.

\- Tiene un correo -. Se escuchó decir a la voz mecánica

Lucy miro hacia donde vino el sonido de la máquina y sin quitar los ojos de ese lugar dijo:

\- Vine porque creo que es bueno que nos reunamos de nuevo que te parece -. Al instante regreso su mirada a Denis esperando una respuesta.

\- Mmm… es muy buena idea aunque no creo que Jack este muy de acuerdo si Jayson está presente

\- Por eso… tú no le vas a decir nada…-. Lucy hizo una pausa para tomar otro poco al té y continúo.- escucha le dirás que quieres irnos a visitar a la universidad, cuando llegues mándame un mensaje y nosotras iremos por ustedes… que te parece

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- A las 12 supongo que es buen tiempo considerando la hora a la que usualmente se levantan

\- Mmmm… ¿Qué tienes pensado?... porque volvernos a reunir -. Pregunto Denis buscando una razón más clara que le hiciera salir con Jack en el estado en que él se encontraba

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos… y hay muchas cosas que contar y más aún que encontramos a Korben Dallas… no es motivo para celebrarlo juntos

\- Si tienes razón…-. Dijo pensativa Denis.- … cuenta con nosotros

\- Bien en ese caso la Universidad es la de Brooklyn

Lucy se levantó felizmente dando un gran trago al té dejo la taza en la mesa, entro al levador dio la vuelta y con la mano le dijo adiós a su hermana.

En la iglesia de Brooklyn, Jayson se encontraba viendo un periódico en una hoja de plástico que cambiaba de noticias conforme le ordenaban, el padre cambio de noticia en notica hasta que una llamo su atención se trataba de un artículo donde mencionaban que habían intentado saquear las ruinas del quito elemento en Egipto las mismas ruinas donde hacía 21 años Korben y Leeloo salvaron el mundo, aunque no se llevaron nada intentaron hacerla volar sin conseguir nada los saqueadores no lograron entrar a la cámara donde se encontraban los cuatro elementos; el padre enseguida comenzó a pensar sobre la noticia imaginando que el momento del que el padre Vito Cornelius les advirtió ya había llegado pero después se quedó con la idea que solo fue una coincidencia así que se preparó para dar misa.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y si deseas comentar estas en todo tu derecho, adelante. No olviden también visitar mi Blog personal que se llama: Mi mundo Yuri y otras rarezas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los Cuatro Elementos**

Nota Inicial: Hola de nuevos amigos lectores, les traigo otra entrega de esta entretenida historia espero que les guste.

En un barrio en la ciudad de Nueva York unos hombres vestidos de negro bajaron de un automóvil ingresaron a uno de los edificios se trataba de los Antares que tenía una pista sobre el paradero de la piedras, subieron a un elevador subiendo al último piso de este edificio al llegar encontraron una sola puerta en la cual tocaron después de un rato un hombre de tez negra, pelo blanco con un ridículo peinado y muy delgado abrió la puerta

\- Si -. Dijo aquel hombre con una voz chillona

\- El señor ¿Rhod? -. Pregunto el más delgado de ellos

\- ¿Son de hacienda?

\- No señor -. Contestó el más bajo de los hombres

\- ¿Vendedores?

\- No señor -. Respondió el más alto de ellos

\- Mmmmm… entonces -. El hombre se pudo la mano en la barbilla y antes de que le pudiera decir algo el dijo.- Ya se son parte de mi club de fans verdad… les diré amigos… pasen, pasen están en su casa…quieren mi autógrafo verdad

Los cuatro hombres entraron y el más robusto de los cuatro dijo:

\- No señor

\- Pues no tengo más que ofrecerles -. El hombre se dispuso a sacarlos de su casa.- bissssbisss-. Les dijo para después arrempujarlos hacia la salida ya que estaban afuera quiso cerrar la puerta peo uno de ellos la detuvo

\- Vinimos a hacerle una entrevista -. Dijo el delgado

\- ¿Una entrevista?-. Enseguida se iluminaron los ojos del hombre de tez negra que subió a toda velocidad las escaleras

Los hombres vieron a su alrededor las fotografías que había en ese lugar donde el dueño de la casa aparecía con muchas celebridades pero de todas les llamo la atención una en particular en ella se encontraba el dueño, un hombre que reconocieron como Korben Dallas y una mujer que al verla los cuatro dijeron:

\- El quinto elemento

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron callados mirando la foto hasta que… las luces se apagaron, una música rara comenzó mientras que una voz muy varonil decía:

\- Señores y señoras… con ustedes…RRRRUUUBBBYYY Rhod

En eso el hombre de tez negra entro patinando traía un traje con manchas de leopardo con un peinado mucho más ridículo que el anterior y un bastón mientras bailaba ridículamente el ritmo de la música después de dar una vuelta camino como si estuviera embarazado a donde estaban los cuatro hombres que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Ruby encendió el bastón de donde salió una luz roja acercándolo a su boca

\- Gracias por venir amigos… sabía que el mundo no me había olvidado… y bien comiencen con la electrizante entrevista -. Él acerco el bastón al hombre más alto que se había sentado en un sillón.

\- Vinimos a hacerle una entrevista -. Dijo seriamente

\- Ya lo sé… empiecen -. Ruby cambio el bastón al hombre delgado

\- Al hombre que ayudo a salvar el mundo

Ruby se quedó callado miro aquellos hombres y callo en la cuenta que no venían a buscarlo a él si no a las piedras que simbolizaban los cuatro elementos, bajo el bastón apagándolo.

\- No sé de qué hablan

\- ¿Dónde están las piedras? -. Pregunto serenamente el hombre robusto

\- No sé de qué hablan…en verdad amigos no se

\- Usted y el quinto elemento eran muy buenos amigos no es así -. Ahora habla el hombre de baja estatura

Ruby empezó a retroceder y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

\- Que tonta era… suicidarse para esconder la localización de las piedras -. Se burló el delgado

Comentario que hizo que Ruby se detuviera y volteara a verlos.

\- Pero sabemos que tú las tienes -. Aseguro el alto caminando con no muy buenas intenciones hacia Ruby

\- No sé de qué hablan

\- Nadie te recuerda ni siquiera porque condujiste un tonto programa de radio -. El robusto se levantó y también se dirigió a donde estaba el hombre de tez negra

\- Quieres que te recuerden porque te encontraron descuartizado en una bolsa negra en el basurero de la iglesia de Brooklyn o… -. El hombre de baja estatura saco una navaja

\- … o danos las piedras y te recordaran por ser el hombre más rico del universo-. Le ofreció el hombre robusto

\- No sé de qué hablan… en verdad amigos… pero tengo cuatro piedras que les van a gustar… enseguida regreso no se muevan -. Dijo finalmente Ruby para subir las escaleras seguido del hombre alto

Cuando llego Ruby a su habitación de detrás de su armario saco una caja acercándose a donde estaba el hombre que lo había seguido abrió la caja dejándolo ver las cuatro piedras que en esa caja había al instante el hombre alto sonrió contento cerro la caja para después tomarla entre sus brazos y salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras, encontrarse con sus compañeros que al verlo contento supieron que en la caja estaban las cuatro piedras. Ruby corrió a abrirles la puerta despidiéndose cortésmente de los Antares, cuando ellos salieron él Rhod se quedó parado mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta del elevador con los Antares adentro, rápidamente cerro su puerta se dio la vuelta y grito completamente fuera de sí para después subir a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

Las doce de la tarde por fin había llegado, Jayson terminaba de dar la misa de las 11 am el padre se despidió de las personas que se acercaban a donde él estaba; en la tercera fila de bancas pudo ver a dos caras que se le hicieron familiares así que espero parado frente al altar esperando que todos se fueran para darse la vuelta, hincarse y comenzar a rezar.

\- Jayson quien te viera tan serio… ni tú te la crees -. Se acercó Nancy junto a él

El padre termino de decir una oración para levantarse pasando a un lado de aquella joven y sentarse en la primera fila

\- Así he sido siempre y más ahora que soy un siervo del señor… no lo olvides

Lucy se levantó de su banca caminando hacia donde estaba el padre sentándose junto a él, lo mira a los ojos tomándole la mano y la coloca entre las suyas.

\- Padre… confieso que he pecado… porque casi mato a un hombre

\- Ja… él que lo iba a matar fue él no tu -. Intervino Nancy

\- Lo sé pero solo intentaba recordarle que ayer él estuvo a punto de matar a su propio hermano

Las palabras de Lucy hicieron que el padre volteara a verla sorprendida

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si como lo escuchas -. Contestó Nancy

\- El hombre a quien ayer le disparaste era Jack -. Concluyo Lucy sin despegar su mirada del padre quien se puso todo rojo quitando bruscamente su mano y mirar hacia el altar.

En las afueras de la ciudad en uno de los edificios en el departamento no. 666 la puerta es abierta por un hombre albino de alta estatura que ve a los Antares que están ante su puerta uno de ellos él más alto le enseña la caja al hombre albino que al verla los deja pasar para después cerrar la puerta. Aquel departamento estaba oscuro; el hombre alto coloca la caja arriba del único escritorio que hay en ese sitio retrocede un poco quedando en fila con sus compañeros se arrodillan al mismo tiempo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, en tanto el hombre albino camina junto a la silla que esta atrás del escritorio donde un hombre está sentado mirando hacia las cortinas cerradas.

\- Señor han traído las piedras los Antares como lo prometieron

El hombre que estaba sentado se dio la vuelta quedando frente a las piedras su rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad que había en el departamento, él abrió la caja mirando lo que había adentro, un silencio se hizo hasta que bruscamente el hombre cerro la caja acto que asusto a los cuatro Antares. Arakami se giró de nuevo mirando las cortinas cerradas y solo se escuchó una sombría voz:

\- Me has fallado Dorian

Dorian enfurecido se dio la vuelta mirando las siluetas de los Antares se acercó a un mueble del cual saco un bastón, lo encendió caminado a donde estaban los cuatro tipos al llegar junto al delgado dirigió el bastón para tocarle el cuerpo soltando una descarga eléctrica que lo invadió por completo provocándole un y después cayó al suelo donde aún se retorcía a pesar de que Dorian ya ha retirado el bastón, los dos siguientes corrieron con la misma suerte, el único que quedaba era el alto que al ser tocado por el bastón resistió valientemente el castigo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más cayendo al suelo pero el albino no dejo de castigarlo lucia feliz y de vez en cuando dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

La universidad de Brooklyn es un enorme edificio que comparte un piso con la iglesia que lleva el mismo nombre en el estacionamiento Lucy y Nancy saludan a sus hermanos Jack y Denis para después entrar en un elevador y subir hasta el piso donde está la biblioteca al llegar se abre la puerta de la cual salen los cuatro jóvenes entran en la biblioteca caminan a uno de los pasillos más lejanos de ese lugar ahí Jayson lee un viejo libro hasta que es interrumpido

\- Mi querido y amado hermano Jayson -. Se burló Jack

El padre escucho esa voz familiar volteando hacia atrás viendo a su hermano se levantó a saludarlo y al quedar frente a frente repentinamente Jack le suelta tremendo golpe en la cara lo cual provocó un fuerte dolor en el padre que aguanto el saludo de su "gentil" hermano, aquel golpe solo le había provocado una herida en una de las cejas de la cual comenzó a escurrir sangre, el padre tomo aire miro a sus hermanas que detuvieron al agresor antes de que este pudiera volverlo a golpear cerro sus ojos, bajo la mirada disculpándose con su hermano

\- Los siento Jack no sabía que eras tú… lo siento

El aludido se zafa de sus hermanas y camino al lado de Denis, en tanto Jayson levanto su mirada

\- ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa!

\- ¿Qué?... -. Miro Jack a su hermano con intenciones de ir a golpearlo de nuevo

Jayson brinco un poco al ver la reacción de su hermano pasando saliva

\- Si…tú... tú… tú tuviste la culpa… es un pecado robarle a tu prójimo

\- ¿Qué?... el mundo entero nos odia desde el día que nacimos, ¡nos torturaron!… nos quisieron matar… lo que hago no es más que reclamar un poco de todo lo que nos han quitado

\- No te equivocas nuestro señor sabe porque ocurren esas cosas no debemos cuestionarlo y mucho menos buscar venganza

\- Ya tranquilos será mejor que nos digas porque estamos aquí -. Trato de aminorar las cosas Nancy preguntándole al padre y camino junto al él para limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo

El padre le arrebato el pañuelo, bajo su mano donde tenía el pañuelo, lo apretó fuertemente y comenzó a decir mirando a sus hermanos.

\- Hoy por la mañana leí una noticia sobre el saqueo de unas ruinas en Egipto al principio no le tome importancia pero después al saber que de nuevo estamos juntos fue cuando llegue a la conclusión de que el momento había llegado.

\- ¿El momento? -. Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Denis

\- Lo que buscaban en las ruinas eran las cuatro piedras pero no pudieron entrar donde se supone que se encuentran lo que significa es que el mal a regresado -. Lucy siguió explicando.- Por otro lado nosotros cinco volvimos a juntarnos no creen que es raro

Jack y Denis miraron a sus hermanos no sabían si era cierto o no pero sabía que si era cierto una enorme responsabilidad y peligro les avecinaba.

\- ¿Raro? En qué sentido -. Pregunto Denis

\- En un día todo se sale de control la tienda más segura del planeta destruida -. Argumenta Nancy

\- Un padre le dispara a un ladrón y una mujer huye con más de 20 millones de dólares sin ser vista -. Agrega Lucy

\- Pero sobre todo Korben Dallas aparece… no creen que es para pensar -. Termino de explicar Jayson

\- No en lo más mínimo -. Contesto Jack que se cruzó de brazos

\- Es imposible el momento aún no llega el padre Cornelius dijo que sería dentro de 5000 años estoque dicen es imposible -. Denis miro a sus hermanos explicándoles lo que pensaba

\- Ven tengo razón no hay de que alarmarnos el mal regresara en unos 5000 años más, no hay de qué preocuparse -. Jayson termino de decir para regresarle el pañuelo a su dueña y dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca.

En la casa de Korben Dallas un hombre de tez negra tocaba la puerta enseguida la madre del capitán abre la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes… en que lo puedo ayudar

\- Señora Dallas se encuentra Korben -. Pregunto el hombre

\- No quien lo busca

\- Un viejo amigo… Ruby Rhod

La señora el escuchar el nombre se sorprendió mucho pegando un grito que hizo brincar a Ruby enseguida la madre de Korben lo dejo pasar ofreciéndole una bebida para después comenzar a platicar los dos amenamente hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar, la madre fue a abrir.

\- Hijo adivina quién está aquí… se trata de Ruby Rhod del programa de radio -. Dijo enseguida la madre entes de que su hijo pudiera pasar la puerta

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Quién?... no lo conozco -. Preguntaba Korben algo molesto mientras entraba y dejaba sus cosas en la mesa para después voltear a ver al hombre delgado de tez negra que estaba sentado en el sillón.

Ruby enseguida se paró del sillón para ir a saludar a su viejo amigo

\- Korben amigo que gusto me da verte

\- Así… no te conozco ¿Qué quieres?

\- Korben amigo no te acuerdas de mí y de Kloston Paradise… la Diva Plava Laguna… el quito elemento… el fin del mundo.

\- Lo siento… pero no me importa… no tengo tiempo de jugar a las adivinanzas -. Termino de decir para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

\- Korben amigo ayúdame… espera no me dejes me quieren matar por favor ayúdame… -. Comenzó a llorar Ruby

La madre lo miro enojada y le dijo.

\- Cállese los hombres no lloran

Al instante Ruby se quedó callado y se sentó de nuevo en tanto la madre de Korben se sentó junto a él y empezó a explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

\- Después del accidente en el hospital mi hijo quedo en coma, reacciono tiempo más tarde pero no recordaba nada ni como se llamaba así que poco a poco le fui diciendo quien era.

\- Y entonces porque no sabe quién soy… pregunto Ruby

\- Él sufriría mucho al saber que fue lo que paso con Leeloo y su hijo… lo siento pero es mejor que mi hijo no sepa quién es en realidad.

\- Señora… entonces que voy a hacer esas personas me buscaran y me mataran… y no quiero morir

\- Escúcheme en la Iglesia Brooklyn encontrara a un padre llamado David, él lo ayudara… ahora por favor vallase.

Ruby tomo sus cosas y se fue a buscar al padre David.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y si deseas comentar estas en todo tu derecho.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Recuerdos de una triste infancia**

Nota Inicial: Hola de nuevo a todos aquí les traigo otro emocionante episodio, espero que les guste 

En un restaurante lujoso Lucy y sus hermanos a excepción del padre comían y platicaban amenamente.

\- ¿Cómo se enamoraron? -. Pregunto Nancy mirando a sus hermanos que estaban sentados enfrente de ellas

\- Nos quedamos solos -. Habló con pocas ganas Jack mirando indiferente hacia a otro lado

\- Cuando nos adoptaron dormíamos juntos… no tuve otra opción que enamorarme de él y más si era el único con aspecto humano en el planeta Imega -. Denis dijo viendo a Jack que la miraba algo ofendido y enojado.- Aunque debo confesar que es difícil no enamorarse de Jack porque siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir bien sin importar el momento además de que me cumple todo lo que le pido -. Termino de decir para tomar de la mano a su enamorado y besarlo muy apasionadamente.

\- Y… ustedes -. Pregunto Jack después de separarse de Denis

Nancy y Lucy se miraron

\- Mmmmm… es una historia muyyyyy larga…-. Comenzó a explicar Nancy

\- Aunque pienso que fue casi de la misma manera que ustedes porque también nos quedamos las dos solas -. Lucy les explicó a sus hermanos tratando de ser lo más breve posible

\- Además de que en la escuela militar terminamos aborreciendo a los hombres porque solo buscan satisfacer sus deseos carnales -. Agregó Nancy lanzando una mirada retadora a Jack

\- No todos somos así… -. Intervino Jack tratando de salvar la reputación de su "especie".- Hay hombres que sabemos que lo que una mujer necesita es que la escuchen y la comprendan pero sobre todo que se sienta amada, feliz y plena…-. Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a Lucy.-… Para mí la felicidad de una mujer es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Lucy y Nancy miran sorprendidas a Jack por primera vez lo escuchan decir algo serio.

\- ¿Qué? -. Pregunto el joven al mirar las expresiones que sus hermanas tenía en su rostro

\- Increíble… de donde sacaste esa puntada -. Por fin dijo Nancy

\- No es ninguna puntada eso es lo que he aprendido…-. Una vez más Jack fijo su mirado en Lucy que no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida. – … o tu qué piensas Lucy

\- ¿Quién yo?... aaah… bien… -. Lucy no sabía que decir. - … Mmmm… creo que ya es hora de retirarnos nos vemos mañana adiós -. Lucy no resistió la intensa mirada de Jack poniéndose de mil colores para levantarse y salir del restaurante lo más rápido posible junto a Nancy

En la Iglesia de Brooklyn Ruby estaba hincado rezando lo poco que sabía hasta que fue interrumpido por Jayson

\- Disculpe señor… ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

\- Usted es el padre David -. Preguntó esperanzado Ruby al levantándose

\- No señor… lo siento pero el padre a quien busca ya no se encuentra entre nosotros -. El padre bajo la mirada en señal de respeto

\- ¡No!... y entonces a que iglesia se mudó… lo necesito encontrar cuanto antes… es de vida o muerte… me van a matar… por favor dígame donde esta -. Comenzó a decir desesperado Ruby

\- Tranquilícese y dígame para que lo necesita

\- Me dijeron que él podía ayudarme… además es mi amigo

Cuando el padre escucho esto último se sorprendió y recordó por fin el rostro de Ruby Rhod.

\- Usted es Ruby Rhod… usted ayudo al padre Cornelius a salvar el mundo junto con Korben Dallas… mucho gusto mi nombre es Jayson Dallas

\- ¿Dallas?... no… no me digas que tú eres el hijo de ese hombre cabeza hueca

\- Si yo soy

Aquellas palabras significaron para Ruby la salvación quedando completamente pasmado mirando sorprendido al padre.

En el departamento de Ruby los Antares habían regresado tocaron la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió así que no tuvieron otra opción más que tirar la puerta ya adentro esculcaron cada rincón de la casa buscando las piedras que simbolizan los cuatro elementos pero no encontraron nada absolutamente nada de lo que estaban buscando enfurecidos los cuatro comenzaron a tirar todo lo que encontraban en la casa finalmente los cuatro quedaron parados frente a la foto donde Korben, Ruby y Leeloo se encontraban el más alto se acercó a la fotografía cerro fuertemente el puño y con furia golpeo la foto rompiendo el vidrio que la protegía de sus nudillos comenzó a salir sangre que escurrió en la foto, separo su puño para abrir la mano mientras decía:

\- No te vas a escapar te atraparemos… no importa a donde vallas.

En la mansión Dallas, Jack y Denis analizaban el mapa del planeta marcando los bancos más importantes y colocando en el mapa los nombres de las personas más ricas del planeta, Denis se quedó mirando fijamente a un punto al azar y comenzó a recordar su vida en el planeta Imega.

 _***** Flashback******_

La nave de comercio de la tierra había llegado al planeta Imega el capitán Terry bajo de la nave a punta de golpes a dos niños que habían entrado de polizontes y que intentaron matarlo antes de poderlos atrapar, a pesar que estaban esposados de pies y manos con mucho trabajo lograba controlarlos, el capitán los llevaba para poderlos vender en el mercado de contrabando de ese planeta, ahí un hombre rico de nombre Bastiaan los compró a un alto precio y enseguida los llevo vivir con él en su enorme casa al principio todo iba bien al parecer a Bastiaan disfrutaba de la compañía de Jack y Denis hasta que un día desafortunadamente él enfermo de gravedad y tiempo después murió heredando todo su dinero a ellos.

Jack y Denis al tener menos de 14 años no pudieron administrar correctamente los negocios y empresas así que se vieron en la necesidad de contratar a una persona que les ayudara a administrar su fortuna su nombre era Yanni un maestro de las finanzas que después de unos meses estafo a los dos jóvenes dejándolos sin dinero y en la calle.

Durante meses Jack y Denis anduvieron vagando por el planeta durmiendo en las frías calles, en los basureros de las grandes ciudades o donde podían, mendingando algo de comida o dinero y tratando de sobrevivir a cada sujeto o situación que intentaba hacerles daño, parecía que estaban destinados a sufrir toda su vida pero un día artos de esta situación tomaron una difícil decisión buscar al hombre que les había arrebatado todo y que los llevo a vivir en los basureros para poder vengarse de la misma manera.

En la Mansión que alguna vez fue de Bastiaan dormía plácidamente Yanni al lado de su esposa, afuera los hombres de seguridad cuidaban celosamente, en la mansión todo parecía estar en orden ya que el silencio reinaba, uno de los guardias caminaba por la parte trasera de mansión con una lámpara al escuchar un ruido se quedó parado buscando con la luminaria la procedencia del ruido en tanto detrás de él una sombra descendía hasta tocar el suelo aquella silueta sigilosamente se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido, en un ágil movimiento tomo del cuello al sujeto de seguridad, le tapó la nariz y boca.

Aquel tipo luchaba por zafarse de la sombra pero no consiguió nada la silueta parecía tener una fuerza sobrenatural finalmente el hombre cedió desmallándose por la falta de oxígeno, el intruso lo soltó y el guardia cayó al suelo.

El ser extraño tomo la lámpara para apagarla y encenderla varias veces hasta que Denis apareció de entre los arbustos llego hasta donde estaba su hermano miro al hombre de seguridad en el suelo y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión. Uno tras uno caían los guardias sin ni siquiera poder ver a su enemigo la venganza había segado a Jack y su hermana parecía que no tenían conciencia, solo maquinas, entraron a la mansión llegando hasta el estacionamiento tomaron varios garrafones de combustible comenzándolos a vaciar en todo el estacionamiento subieron poco a poco con los garrafones hasta que un guardia vio a los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraron sorprendidos y antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda Jack levanto el arma de uno de los hombres que estaba en el suelo y disparo atravesándole la garganta con el disparo corrompiendo el silencio que en la mansión había los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos mirando las entradas y las escaleras de la casa pero nadie apareció.

Los dos subieron las escaleras con dos garrafones en cada mano dejando seis más en la sala, entraron a una de las habitaciones viendo a cinco niños que dormían tranquilamente con mucho cuidado bañaron las camas donde estaban los niños así como toda la recamara, salieron entrando a la recamara de junto viendo a Yanni al instante los jóvenes se llenaron de mucho odio y coraje a pesar de ser tan jóvenes albergaban un enorme rencor por aquella persona que sin titubeos los había traicionado, vieron como dormía al lado de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa lo cual denotaba una gran felicidad la cual tal vez esos dos jóvenes jamás podrían sentir.

Comenzaron a rociar en la cama el combustible para después salir para bañar los pasillos bajaron las escaleras bañando piso tras piso hasta llegar a la sala, Denis se dirigió a la cocina y Jack comenzó a jalar a los hombres inconcientes a la casa en tanto Denis abrió todas las llaves de la estufa dejando salir el gas para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala donde su hermano se encontraba viéndola parado a mitad de sala, camino a donde él se encontraba hasta quedar frente a él se miraron por unos instantes recordando todas las peripecias que juntos habían pasado aquellos recuerdos llenaron los ojos de Denis de lágrimas y sin resistir más Jack la abrazó a su hermana aquel momento hizo que olvidaran por completo todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaban a punto de hacer ese instante parecía perfecto solo ellos dos a mitad de la sala y así estuvieron por varios segundos para después separarse.

Jack levanto su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su hermana sin despagar un solo instante sus ojos de ella para después tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia la entrada en donde se pararon.

Denis saco un encendedor prendiéndolo, en tanto Jack rompió la manga de su camisa vieja acercándola a donde se encontraba el fuego, cuando la manga se encendió Jack la dejo caer y enseguida todo se empezó a prender ellos miraron esa escena por un instante y salieron de la casa cerrando la enorme puerta de metal caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que un enorme estruendo se dejó sentir.

Las llamas había llegado a la cocina y al instante todo voló, la puerta no resistió y se abrió bruscamente dejando salir un poco de fuego, adentro la lumbre en pocos segundos se esparció en toda la casa hasta llegar a los cuartos donde ni Yanni ni su esposa o sus hijos lograron escaparse a ese cruel destino, desde afuera Jack y Denis veían con indiferencia lo que estaba ocurriendo, los gritos de dolor de los guardias seguridad se dejaban escuchar en todas partes, él llanto aterrador de los niños y sus padres no fue capaz de conmover a aquellos jóvenes que los visitaron con único fin de vengarse por todo lo que les habían hecho.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Yanni, él se aventó cayendo algunos metros lejos de los jóvenes que lo miraban sin interés alguno, en tanto él se revolcaba de dolor intentando apagar el fuego pero no lo logro dirigió su vista llena de dolor hacia los jóvenes pidiéndoles que lo ayudaran pero ellos ni siquiera movieron un dedo, miraron aquel hombre como si nada hasta que una vez más una explosión se sintió alcanzando a Yanni y consumiéndolo todo adentro; los gritos habían cesado, las llamas era intensas, la casa se iba destruyendo poco a poco y una vez más el silencio se hizo presente.

La muerte esa noche había sido silenciosa nadie vio su rostro a excepción de Yanni que miro con mucho sufrimiento los ojos aquellos niños que le arrebataron todo…hasta la vida.

 _*****Fin del Flashback*****_

El recuerdo de esos ojos llenos de sufrimiento hizo regresar al presente a Denis que miro a Jack sabía que desde ese día hasta el último suspiro de su vida lo amaría mientras él le daba los últimos detalles al plan que entre los dos estaban fraguando. El plan ya estaba trazado en menos de un mes robarían 50 bancos y estafarían a más de 40 millones de personas en todo el planeta.

En la Iglesia de Brooklyn Jayson terminaba de contarle a Ruby lo que ocurrió el día que el padre Cornelius murió y lo que le ocurrió a los niños que vivían en la iglesia donde varios hombres de negro atacaron:

\- … notros nos escondimos en la ventilación de la iglesia desde ahí vimos como la vida del padre Cornelius se extinguió -. Jayson hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos y respirando fundamente.- Después de cuatro días un general nos encontró y nos llevó con él a la escuela militar en donde tampoco la pasamos muy bien -. Termino de explicar Jayson

Ruby miraba completamente sorprendido al padre después de contarle semejante historia.

\- Ya entiendo… y que pasó con el padre David -. Después de un largo rato Ruby reaccionó

El padre bajo su mirada paso saliva y comenzó a explicar:

\- Después escapar de la escuela militar estuve varios meses vagando yo solo hasta que llegue aquí encontrándome con el padre David, él me dio un hogar

\- Recuerdo que era muy bueno con todos -. Interrumpió Ruby recordando a su viejo amigo

\- Con el tiempo me di cuenta que el padre David sufría mucho, todas las noches se lamentaba y lloraba por no haber podido salvar a el padre Cornelius o a los niños…

Ruby escuchaba atento esperándolo lo peor porque así era siempre.

\- Una noche me despertaron los gritos de sufrimiento del padre así que me dirigí a su recamara y cuando entre… -. Jayson hizo una pausa pasando saliva. – lo encontré con una soga en el cuello y arriba de una silla cuando intente correr para salvarlo aventó la silla… enseguida murió asfixiado.

Ruby no daba crédito a todo lo que el joven padre le contaba, estaba pasmado con su relato, el padre levanto su mirada viendo a Ruby

\- Bien… platíqueme quien intenta matarlo -. Pregunto el padre

\- Eeehhh… así unos hombres de negro y por lo que entiendo se debe de tratar de los mismos sujetos que destruyeron la iglesia del padre Cornelius

\- y… que buscaban

\- Las cuatro piedras al parecer intentan reunirlas de nuevo

\- Ya entiendo así que esos hombres han regresado y no descansaran hasta encontrar las piedras -. El padre bajo su mirada y puso su mano en su barbilla para pensar

\- Oye amigo… verdad que me vas a dejar quedar aquí

\- Ehhh… si ven acompáñame te diré dónde te vas a quedar a dormir

El padre comenzó a caminar entrando a la sacristía subieron las escaleras y el padre le indico cuál era su recamara para después dirigirse a su recamara cerró la puerta, se sentó en su cama, tomo el teléfono y marco dos números simultáneamente cuando le contestaron tomo aire profundamente y dijo:

\- El momento ha llegado el mal a regresado y los cinco elementos deben de ser reunidos de nuevo.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y ya sabes si quieres comentar algo estas en todo tu derecho no seas tímido o tímida, ultimo no olvides buscar mi blog para encontrar otros temas muy interesantes y algunas rarezas: Mi mundo Yuri y otras rarezas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Irresistible Tentación**

Nota inicial: Hola de nuevo a todos aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia espero que les guste y antes que cualquier cosa les agradezco que lo lean.

Edificio Zúrich:

En Suiza se ubica uno de los más importantes entidades bancarias del mundo el Banco de Zúrich el cual se encuentra en el último piso de los más importantes edificios de todo el país adentro una decenas de personas están sentadas esperando su turno entre ellas una pareja con sobrepeso, ella leía un libro mientras él dormía recargado en el respaldo del sillón y roncaba.

\- Numero 18 pasar a caja 9 -. Una voz indicó que era el turno de la pareja con sobrepeso

La esposa dejo su libro en el sillón y con ambas manos movió a su esposo para que despertara, después los dos se pararon y fueron hacia la caja que les habían indicado. Cuando los dos estaban frente a la caja No. 9 un estruendo como si se tratara de una bomba se escuchó en el banco provocando que todos los presentes a excepción de la pareja obesa se asustaran agachándose mientras del libro de la mujer obesa salían unas como lucecitas seguidas de un ruido extraño en ese instante los sistemas de seguridad se activaron, de las esquinas del banco salieron ametralladoras al igual que del centro todas con su respectivo sensor de movimiento pero algo raro ocurría daban vueltas y hacían extraños ruidos completamente fuera de control.

La mujer obesa de su bolso sacó un arma y apunto hacia donde estaban las personas

\- Que nadie se mueva esto es un asalto un movimiento en falso y los matare a todos

Afuera del banco, en la entrada uno de los guardias intento entrar al banco pero se encontró con una mortal trampa, al poner tan solo un pie dentro del banco los sensores del sistema de seguridad se activaron y enseguida miles de disparos salieron en contra del guardia que fue cruelmente acribillado, todos miraron con horror lo que le había pasado al guardia.

\- Que nadie se mueva sino quiere sufrir el mismo destino, cualquier movimiento que capte el sistema de seguridad dispara automáticamente -. Advirtió el hombre obeso

Universidad de Brooklyn:

Nancy se encontraba platicando con el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad quien se encontraba apoyado con una mano en un locker mientras Nancy estaba recargada en el locker frente al muchacho de 1.85 metros de altura y bien formado, de vez en tanto le sonreía muy coquetamente a lo lejos Lucy miraba aquella escena llena de celos y sin resistir más se dirigió a donde estaba Nancy al llegar se quedó parada a un lado de ellos sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia, enojada abrió su locker tapándose con la puerta.

\- Como puede ser posible que una niña tan linda como tú no tenga un hombre que la acompañe -. Aquel joven se acercó más a Nancy para mirarla a los ojos y comenzar a descender directo hacia los labios de ella

\- Lo mismo me dicen todos pero yo estoy esperando que un hombre fuerte y varonil como tú que me convenciera de ir con él a donde sea -. Dijo Nancy deteniendo un instante a él joven

Lucy escucho lo que el joven le decía a Nancy completamente celosa así que enojada cerro de golpe su locker provocando que ambos voltearan sorprendidos hacia donde estaba Lucy quien miro al joven enojada y después miro a Nancy para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Nancy empujo al joven para separar y poder ir detrás de Lucy

\- Espera Lucy no es lo que parece… no te pongas así solo es un juego

Lucy al escuchar esto se detuvo, tenía los puños cerrados, el coraje y celos que sentía no la dejaban pensar con claridad así que bajo la mirada cerro los ojos por un instante y furiosa se dio la vuelta para ver a Nancy. En tanto el joven les veía algo confundido.

\- Entonces también juegas conmigo cuando estamos juntas

Edificio Zúrich:

El plan era perfecto estallar una granada Chaff que neutralizara y desconfigurará todos los sistemas eléctricos del banco por varios minutos mientras Jack y su hermana saqueaban el banco para salir después como si nada del edificio de Zúrich y por otro lado cualquier policía que quisiera intervenir moriría acribillado. Ambos se dirigieron a la cámara donde estaba la bóveda al llegar la puerta estaba abierta gracias a los efectos de la granada Chaff, los dos entraron y comenzaron a llenar sus botargas de dinero y lingotes de oro.

Unas cuantas cuadras lejos del edificio Zúrich, 10 unidades de la policía incluido Korben Dallas se dirigían a ese edificio después de recibir una llamada reportando que en el banco se habían escuchado unos disparos.

Universidad de Brooklyn:

Nancy no sabía ni que decir estaba ahí parada mirando a Lucy buscando no decir nada tonto que provocara que su amada se enojara con ella, el joven camino a donde ellas estaban se detuvo a un lado de ellas.

\- Chicas tranquilas… no sabía que a las dos les gustaba tanto pero no se preocupen las dos pueden ser mis novias

\- ¿Qué? -. Volteo Lucy a ver sorprendida al joven

Nancy no escucho lo que el joven dijo ya que estaba perdida pensando en que decir y mirando a Lucy.

\- te equivocas yo te he querido siempre todos los días de mi vida y no sería capaz de estar con nadie que no fueras tu

Lucy dirigió su mirada a Nancy mirándola un poco más tranquila

\- No se preocupe ninguna de las dos yo solo seré capaz de amarlas a ambas -. El joven abrazo a las dos jóvenes mientras veía hacia enfrente con ojos soñadores

Nancy por fin se percató de la presencia del joven y enojada se separó del muchacho jalando a Lucy de la mano, sin soltarla empezó a caminar, volteo a ver al joven para decirle.

\- Yo no me refería a ti si no a ella… lo siento eres guapo pero desafortunadamente no eres Lucy

El joven se sorprendió tanto que se quedó boquiabierto.

Edificio Zúrich:

En la bóveda Denis y su hermano terminaron de llenar sus botargas y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida lentamente porque sus trajes estaban pesados no solo por el dinero y los lingotes de oro sino también por los dispositivos que traía para no ser detectados por los sensores del sistema de seguridad.

En la entrada Korben y las unidades de policías llegaron, enseguida los policías entraron y el guardia del Edificio Zúrich se dirigió a ellos extrañado por verlos ahí.

\- Disculpen señores ¿que se les ofrece?

\- Recibimos una llamada donde reportaban que en el banco se habían escuchado unos disparos por eso estamos aquí -. Dijo Korben acercándose a donde estaba el guardia del edificio

\- Mmmmmm… creo que fue un engaño porque yo he estado aquí todo el día y no he escuchado nada

Todos los policías se miraron y Korben se quitó el casco dejándolo sobre el escritorio de la recepción, miro aquel hombre por unos minutos y finalmente le dijo:

\- Le importa si voy a echar un vistazo

El guardia miro a Korben y de reojo miro el enorme reloj que había detrás del capitán.

\- Si quiere ir a ver por mí no hay problema

Korben se dirigió a los policías dándoles indicaciones que aquel que quisiera salir o entrar al edificio tenía que ser identificado, después el capitán se dirigió al elevador, entro y subió hasta el último piso.

Universidad Brooklyn:

Nancy y Lucy caminaron hasta el laboratorio de ciencias, Nancy abrió la puerta para que ambas entraran y después la cerró. Lucy se detuvo recargándose en una de las mesas de trabajo, Nancy al ver esto aprovecho para abrazarla por unos segundos para después recargar sus manos en la mesa sin separarse de Lucy.

\- No seas celosa yo solo vivo y respiro para ti

Nancy termino de decir para dirigir su rostro a donde estaba Lucy para poder besarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Lucy la tomó de los hombros aventando a Nancy para después caminar hacia la salida.

\- A dónde vas

\- No te importa -. Lucy estaba aún enojada abrió la puerta para salir y cerrarla de golpe

Edificio Zúrich:

Cuando Korben llego al banco salió del elevador y se dirigió a la entrada del banco cuando llego vio a un guardia parado junto a la pared con cara de asustado.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿Qué hace ahí? -. Pregunto Korben

El guardia lo volteo a ver tomo aire se separó de la pared.

\- Un… un… aaaa…ssss… salto…

\- ¿Qué ocurre no te entiendo nada?

\- Hay… un …aaaa…ssss… un asalto

Por fin el guardia logro decirle lo que estaba pasando así que sacó su arma y se dirigió a la entrada del banco pero el guardia lo jalo antes de que Korben pudiera apenas asomarse adentro del banco.

\- Qué te pasa muchacho tengo que entrar

El guardia le señalo con el dedo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del guardia acribillado, el capitán miro el cuerpo y vio las cámaras que daban vueltas como locas y se zafo del guardia.

\- Hubo un error en el sistema disculpe por las molestias el sistema se reiniciará en 5 minutos

Se escuchó una voz mecánica para que después todas las armas y cámaras se guardaran automáticamente adentro de las paredes, Korben se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzo dentro del banco pero nada ocurrió así que el capitán entro seguido muy de cerca por el guardia ambos entraron cuidadosamente buscando con la vista a los ladrones pero no vieron a nadie, Korben se quedó parado miro a uno de los presentes que seguía hincado en el suelo pero antes de preguntarle algo vio a dos hombres obesos que aparecían en una de las puertas, cuando los presentes los vieron empezaron a temblar al ver esto Korben entendió que ellos eran los ladrones así que les apunto.

\- Deténgase y pongan sus manos donde las pueda ver, están arrestados

La pareja obesa no hizo caso y siguió caminando dirigiéndose a donde estaba el capitán y el guardia, Korben les volvió a decir que se detuvieran pero nada ellos no hicieron caso así que apuntó a las piernas de Jack y disparo pero nada ocurrió una vez más lo intento pero nada al verlos ya tan cerca retrocedió un poco.

\- ¡Deténgase! O tendré que tomar otras medidas -. Amenazó el capitán

Los dos obesos no hicieron ni el menor caso, el guardia asustado dispara hacia Jack dándole en el estómago de donde salió un extraño ruido mientras se empezó a desinflar la botarga de Jack aquello llamado la atención de todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el estómago del hombre obeso se estaba desinflando, al ver la distracción del capitán, Denis le lanzo su bolso el cual tenía cuatro lingotes, en tanto Jack dirigió su mano a su nuca, acto que percato Korben y apunto a la cabeza del hombre obeso, el bolso voló por los aires dando en su objetivo la cabeza del capitán quien no vio el bolso que se dirigía hacia él, el golpe noqueo al uniformado quien empezó a caer al suelo en tanto Jack saco rápido la escopeta que traía detrás de la espalda apunto y mientras caía el capitán disparo matando al guardia. Sin nadie más que se interpusiera en su camino la pareja levanto la bolsa y se dirigió al elevador. Adentro Denis inflo la botarga de Jack y le coloco cinta canela para que no se saliera el aire, cuando llegaron al piso de recepción los policías los vieron raros y se dirigieron hacia ellos pero el guardia los detuvo al ver que tomo sus identificaciones las introdujo en el identificador que el guardia traía y enseguida apareció la información de la pareja al ver los policías que eran embajadores de un planeta muy lejano los dejaron salir sin ningún problema, ellos abordaron su automóvil de lujo y se fueron, el guardia se retiró con la excusa que tenía que ir a ver qué había pasado con el capitán Korben.

En las calles de Brooklyn un taxi se dirigía a la universidad de esta ciudad cuando llego se abrió la puerta dejando salir a un monje que traía la cabeza tapada entro al edificio y se dirigió a la Iglesia cuando llego pregunto por el paradero del padre Jayson al sacristán de la iglesia quien le dijo que no se encontraba así que el monje decidió esperar al padre hincándose y comenzando a rezar.

Después del gran asalto que habían hecho Denis y su hermano entraron a la sala de su mansión cansados se quitaron las votarlas para después sentarse en el sillón Jack agachado mirando hacia abajo y Denis recargada en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia arriba sumidos en sus pensamientos, él parecía distante como si no estuviera ahí algo lo estaba confundiendo aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que era se sentía raro como si algo estuviera mal pero no sabía que era, Denis por otro lado estaba feliz todo había salido bien a pesar de que Korben apareció y que tuvieran que haberle dado el 20% del botín al hombre que se había hecho pasar por guardia del edificio, tomo aire profundamente, se enderezo mirando a su hermano sumido en esa confusión.

\- Jack estas bien

\- Eh… a si -. Jack se enderezó mirando a su hermana

Denis lo miraba extrañada y sin más beso a su hermano así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que ella se separó de él al sentir la indiferencia de su enamorado, enojada comenzó a pararse del sillón pero Jack la tomo de la mano jalándola haciendo que ella se sentara de nuevo para besarla muy apasionadamente cuando se separaron se mirándose intensamente y una vez más se volvieron a besar esta vez el beso fue más profundo lleno de complicidad y más provocativo, en tanto él recostó a Denis en el sillón sin dejarla de besar después de un rato Jack se separó de ella mirándola completamente perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos casi negros sin resistirse más a su tentación se acercó a ella pero antes de besarla se detuvo en súbito, ella se enderezo un poco para poder besarlo pero él se separó lentamente mientras ella lo seguía sin despegar un solo instante los ojos de los labios de su amado quería besar aquellos labios que la provocaban cada vez que los besaba.

Cuando ambos estaban sentados ella por fin lo alcanzo besándolo sintiendo el calor y el deseo que Jack despedía en aquel excitante beso, ella dirigió sus manos hacia la playera infiltrándose adentro de ella para después deslizar sus manos por el tórax de Jack quien se dejó invadir por miles de sensaciones que hacían que comenzara a perder el control y al mismo tiempo ella subía la playera para separarse de su amado y comenzar a quitarle la prenda, él levanto sus brazos mientras ella los recorría lentamente mientras sus miradas expresaban tanta pasión y deseo que sin perder un instante más se besaron para que sus labios demostraran lo que su deseo quería, con una mano ella aventó lejos la playera y con la otra tomo la mano de Jack que aun la tenía arriba, una vez más ambos se recostaron en el sillón y Denis empezó a besarle el cuello recorriendo cada centímetro mientras desliaba sus manos por los brazos de él hasta llegar al pecho con ambas manos tomo fuerza y se levantó de golpe.

Jack rápido reacciono jalándola de la mano, ella quedo sentada arriba de él, quien comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos sumida en pasión mientras él con sus manos acariciaba con delicadeza los pechos de su amada, ella dirigió sus manos hacia el cinturón de él desabrochándolo, con fuerza arrebatárselo y aventarlo en tanto él acariciaba sus glúteos y ella acariciaba el abdomen de él para después separarse bruscamente de él dejándolo sentado, ella se dirigió hacia el elevador se dio la vuelta mirando a Jack que lo miraba contento y extasiado, con un dedo le indico sensualmente que la siguiera así que él se levantó para dirigirse hacia adentro del elevador ya adentro ella apretó un botón y la puerta se cerró, ellos en tanto se besaban mientras sus manos recorrían cada detalle de sus cuerpos parecían que estaban desesperados por expresar el deseo y cariño que se tenía.

Un sonido anuncio que habían llegado al piso donde se encontraban las recamaras, se abrió la puerta y tomando del pecho a Jack, ella lo aventó hacia adelante casi corriendo se dirigió hacia afuera él la siguió alcanzándola dándole la vuelta para besarla y estrellarla en la puerta de una de las recamaras, esta vez ella acaricio la entrepierna de él quien al sentir esto se exalto un poco, ella fue poco o poco subiendo hasta encontrarse con el miembro del joven, lo acariciaba delicadamente mientras él sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control así que rápido busco la perilla para poder entrar al cuarto pero estaba tan excitado que su cabeza no coordinaba sus movimientos y por más que la buscaba no la encontraba finalmente la abrió.

Denis empezó a retroceder mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de su enamorado antes de poder llegar a la cama ella se giró bruscamente y aventó a la cama a Jack, se miraron por un instante perdidos ambos en deseo y placer para después ella dirigirse al él, recargo sus manos en la cama dejando a Jack en medio de ella para besarlo mientras el acostado empujaba su cuerpo hacia la cabecera de la cama y ella lo seguí hincada sobre la cama al llegar a las almohadas ella se acostó sobre de él quien le quito la blusa para después quitarle el sostén.

Denis en tanto le besaba el cuello para que después él se girara sobre sí mismo dejándola debajo de él y poder besar los delicados pechos de la joven deslizándose explorando cada detalle del cuerpo de su enamorada hasta llegar a su ombligo y besarlo después con sus manos le quito el short que ella traía y acostándose arriba de ella para bésala mientras sus manos acariciaban cada milímetro sus bronceadas piernas llegando a la parte más delicada de ella la cual acaricio, ella al sentir esto dejo salir un leve gemido y él aumento el ritmo con que la acariciaba, ella dirigió sus labios al cuello de él quien le quito la última prenda que cubría el sensual cuerpo de ella al tenerla así miro aquel cuerpo que casi le podía gritar que quería más que no se detuviera así regreso a besarla mientras ella abría las piernas y pudo sentir el miembro excitado de Jack, ellos se besaban al mismo ritmo que sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Jack se quitó en un movimiento el pantalón y el bóxer y sin más coloco su miembro en la parte intima de ella para después moverse hacia adelante y entrar dentro de ella que al sentir esto abrió un poco más las piernas abrazándose fuertemente a él quien comenzó a salir y entrar poco o poco de ella quien besaba su cuello y de tanto en tanto dejaba salir un gemido lo cual provocaba que Jack aumentara de ritmo, los dos estaban sumidos en placer fuera de control sus cuerpos danzaban sensualmente, él se detuvo y ella giro quedando ahora arriba de él, ella ahora se movía para que él pudiera entrar y salir a placer en tanto el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos, deseo, placer de locura por fin sus cuerpos habían dejado salir lo que sentían cuando robaban un banco después de un rato él volvió a girar y aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas, ella al sentirse completamente invadida se abrazó con fuerza a él quien se movía envolviendo a ella en calor y en un deseo desenfrenado sus cuerpos vibraban en busca de un mismo camino demostrarse el enorme amor que sentían, él seguía entrando y saliendo hasta que no pudo resistir más y rápidamente saco su miembro de ella viniéndose fuera para después recostarse a un lado de ella boca abajo y minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El padre Jayson llegaba de una conferencia entro a su Iglesia, enseguida se percató de la presencia del monje quien se levantó y se destapo la cara dejando que el padre viera el rostro de un hombre albino aquel rostro hizo que al padre lo invadiera un escalofrío.

\- Buenas tardes amado hermano he venido aquí como mensajero de nuestro señor…-. Dorian se acercó al padre diciéndole tranquilamente. – El momento a llegado los cuatro elementos deben reunirse y el quito elemento debe ser hallado antes de sea demasiado tarde y el mal gobierne el reino de nuestro señor

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al padre quien tranquilo miro a Dorian notando en el algo extraño que le hacía sentir desconfianza, miedo y odio.

\- Lo siento amigo mío pero lo que buscas aquí no lo encontraras

El padre camino pasando a un lado del monje se dirigió al altar. En tanto un enorme coraje invadió a Dorian y completamente fuera de si se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo varias personas entraron a la iglesia la misa iba a comenzar.

Dorian enfurecido salió de la iglesia entro al elevador estaba convencido que las piedras estaban en ese lugar así que estaba dispuesto a esperar a que la misa terminara para poder ir de nuevo a la iglesia y obligar al padre que le dijera donde estaban las piedras así que se dirigió a los pisos de arriba donde se encontraba la universidad al llegar a un piso salió del elevador y camino sin rumbo caminaba pensando mil y un cosas hasta que fue interrumpido por las gritos de alegría que se escuchaban al fondo. Aquellos ruidos llamaron la atención del albino que se dirigió a donde procedían al llegar miro un gimnasio en el cual se celebraba un partido de voleibol entro y enseguida algo atrajo su atención poderosamente se trataba de una joven jugadora que al instante lo hipnotizó no solo por su belleza si no por la fuerza y coraje con la que jugaba, Dorian estaba perdido mirando a la joven mientras ella brincaba y con ambas manos bloqueaba el balón dirigiéndolo hacia el lado de sus adversarias quienes no pudieron hacer nada anotando otro tanto para el equipo de Brooklyn en eso de las gradas los espectadores gritaron un nombre refiriéndose a la jugadora.

\- ¡Nancy, Nancy, Nancy…¡

Por un ínstate Dorian miro a las personas que estaban gritando para después dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Nancy y dirigirse a las gradas se sentó en primero fila muy cerca de donde estaba jugando ella no quería perderse ni un solo movimiento de la mujer que para él era el ser más hermoso del universo.

El partido ya estaba decidido la impenetrable defensiva y la poderosa ofensiva del equipo de Brooklyn ya había aplastado al equipo contrario, todo gracias a su jugadora numero 1 Nancy, el balón lo tenía Nancy que se perfilaba para hacer un saque levanto su mano derecha acto que llamo aún más la atención de Dorian cuando vio la marca que tenía en su mano, aquella marca dejo perplejo al albino que dijo para sí mismo completamente feliz y complacido por el enorme descubrimiento que había hecho.

\- Encontré… por fin lo encontré… al quinto elemento

Notas: La granada Chaff es un arma que al estallar desactiva o descompone todos los sistemas eléctricos que estén cerca de la explosión si quieren un poquito más de información esta granada sale en el videojuego de Metal Gear Solid.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Aberración**

Nota Inicial: Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste y sepan que de aquí para adelante las cosas se van a poner más intensas.

Desde que era un bebé jamás conoció el amor de una madre, de un padre o de un hermano siempre vivió en las sombras porque su propia madre lo desterró de la luz por ser una aberración de la naturaleza (según la madre), vivía entre la basura, el polvo y la neblina de las ciudades antiguas. Las ratas, gatos y perros abandonados era lo único que conocía, nadie sabía de su existencia solo una mujer sordomuda perteneciente a una raza extraterrestre que carecía de forma humana, ella era quien lo cuidaba como uno más de sus decenas de perros.

Nunca aprendió a hablar o a entender lo bueno o malo solo vivía por instinto aquel bebé con el tiempo se convirtió en casi un hombre y un día accidentalmente tuvo su primer contacto con otro ser humano cuando lo vio se sorprendió mucho porque a pesar de tener su misma forma había algo muy raro en él que lo hacía muy diferente su piel tenía un color medio rosado y la de él era completamente blanca, en su cabeza tenia pelo y él no tenía al principio pensó que estaba enfermo o herido así que se acercó a averiguar toco su piel con sus sucias manos pero no tenía nada al instante escucho un ruido raro y se separó rápidamente viendo a ese hombre con un objeto que él en su vida había visto.

\- ¡Aléjate o te mato! -. Gritó el hombre con un arma en la mano, él era fugitivo de la justicia que después de una persecución su auto se había colapsado y el para no morir dentro se aventó cayendo en ese lugar.

El fugitivo miro sorprendido aquel joven extraño parecía monstruo alto, sin cabello, de piel blanca casi como si se tratara de un zombi, sin playera, con un pantalón rasgado que le llegaba a las rodillas y bastante delgado, vio que estaba asustado igual o más que él.

\- Hola siento a verte asustado… mi nombre es Evan, tú ¿cómo te llamas? -. Le dijo estirándole una mano para saludarlo

El extraño joven lo miro sin entender nada era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar y para él eran ladridos desconocidos tal vez era un nuevo tipo de perro que solo existía allá arriba donde se escuchaba mucho ruido, él se acercó para oler a Evan que enseguida se exalto.

\- Hey… tranquilo que haces, aléjate -. Evan lo tomo por los hombros y lo aventó al suelo. – No te acerques que te crees -. Él levanto su mano y su dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de "no".

El extraño joven por fin le había entendido algo esa señal de "no" la hacia la mujer para que le entendiera que no hiciera algo, así que se quedó parado viendo al hombre para sentarse en el suelo.

\- Bueno… necesito que me ayudes a esconderme porque la policía me sigue injustamente…

\- No se mueva está bajo arresto por el robo a mano armada de un banco

Se escuchó desde las sombras para después dejarse ver una patrulla de la policía de la ciudad de Nueva York, de ella descendieron dos hombres bien armados apuntando sus armas en contra del fugitivo, cuando los policías vieron al el extraño joven se sorprendieron mucho nunca vieron a una persona tan blanca.

\- ¡Usted!... ¡aléjese de ese criminal lentamente! -. Dijo unos de los policías

El extraño joven miro curioso a los policías, aquellas cosas parecían divertidas ante sus ojos además de que eran bastante extrañas tenían unas pieles negras y sus cabezas no tenía ojos, el joven estaba fascinado con esos raros seres así que su curiosidad lo hizo empezar a caminar hacia ellos.

Los policías se asustaron al ver que el joven se acercaba a ellos con una mirada indescifrable asustados apuntaron ahora al extraño joven

\- Por favor deténgase no camine o le dispararemos

Aquellas palabras no significaron nada para el extraño y siguió caminando, los policías no sabían que hacer.

\- ¡Deténgase! o ¡dispararemos!

El joven no se detuvo y uno de los policías disparo dándole en una pierna el joven al ínstate sintió un tremendo dolor que lo invadió pero por alguna extraña razón ese dolor se convirtió en coraje y después en furia, colérico camino hacia el uniformado que le disparo dándole en un brazo pero el joven no se detuvo esta vez se lanzó en contra del policía cayendo los dos al suelo ya ahí el hombre intento hacerlo a un lado pero no pudo la fuerza del joven era tremenda, el chico completamente fuera de si le quito el caso y comenzó a golpear la cara del policía con el casco, en tanto el otro policía miraba atónito lo que estaba pasando aquel muchacho golpeaba sin compasión al policía que rogaba por le ayudaran pero nadie acudía a salvarlo, cada golpe que daba hacia que la sangre brotara a la cara del joven finalmente reacciono Evan levanto su arma y disparo en contra del policía que estaba de pie él cual cayó muerto, aquel sonido también hizo que el extraño se detuviera se levantó del cuerpo ya sin vida del policía y cansado miro hacia arriba.

Evan lo miro asustado, el rostro y cuerpo del joven estaban llenos de sangre, guardo su arma y camino hacia donde estaba el extraño pasó saliva y le extendió la mano.

\- Gracias por ayudarme… ¿cómo te llamas?

El extraño al escuchar esa voz bajo la mirada viendo al fugitivo quien se asustó al mirar esos ojos, el joven bajo la vista viendo la mano estirada de Evan y el levanto la suya estrechándola con la de Evan que temblaba de miedo al ver esto él movió su mano en forma de saludo y sonrió para el extraño que lo miro sin entender nada finalmente lo imito sonriendo, el fugitivo soltó la mano del extraño y le dijo:

\- Mmmmmm… parece que el ratón te comió la lengua… bueno no importa de ahora en adelante te llamare… mmmmm… -. Evan pensaba en un nombre adecuado para el extraño joven que lo veía sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando pero en el fondo él se sentía contento. – Mmmm… ya se… de ahora en adelante te llamare…Dorian.

El sonido del silbato regreso a Dorian al presente, el partido había acabado y sin ningún problema Nancy y su equipo ganaron, todos fueron a felicitar a las jugadoras mientras que el albino observaba todo lo que la capitana del equipo hacía. Poco a poco todas las personas fueron saliendo del gimnasio a excepción de Nancy que estaba en los vestidores pensando en cómo le iba hacer para en contentar a Lucy.

Que diablos le voy a decir para convencerla que nada más quería hacerle una pequeña broma como iba a saber que se enojaría tanto solo porque estaba dizque coqueteando con ese tarado mmmm… y ahora que… de seguro cuando llegue mis cosas están en el pasillo… o debe estar esperándome con un sartén en una mano y en la otra un bat de béisbol… si le llevo su comida favorita… no de seguro me la avienta a la cara… demonios que hago… 

Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no noto al monje que la vigilaba después de no llegar a una razonable solución, salió del gimnasio, entro al estacionamiento del edificio, entro en su carro mientras que Dorian seguía cada uno de sus pasos sin que ella lo notara.

En Edificio Zúrich dos horas antes los clientes del banco bajaron al piso donde se encontraban los policías y asustados contaron todo lo que había pasado en el banco, al escuchar el relato los policías llamaron a una ambulancia y al jefe superior de las fuerzas policiacas de Suiza; cuando este hombre llego regaño a todos los uniformados que se excusaban diciendo que el guardia de seguridad del edificio les había dicho que no pasaba nada, el jefe superior ordeno que buscaran al guardia pero ya no estaba, mientras que el cuerpo del guardia del banco y Korben eran llevados a un hospital.

Una hora más tarde apareció el dueño del edifico Zúrich diciendo que el hombre que describían como el guardia del edificio no coincidían con las del hombre que en realidad trabajaba en edificio. Media hora más tarde en la bodega del edifico fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del verdadera guardia de seguridad. Parecía este el crimen perfecto sin errores, llevándose todo y al parecer sin ninguna pista concreta.

La tarde moría en la ciudad No. 10, en la mansión Dallas, Denis y su hermano permanecían acostados juntos sobre las cobijas hasta que súbitamente Jack despertó y enseguida un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, se sentó en la cama mientras pensaba la razón por la que se sentía así pero no sabía que era después de estar así por varios minutos se vistió, bajo al estacionamiento entro en su carro favorito y condujo sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la cuidad No. 10. Aunque estaba atento conduciendo su cabeza estaba en otro lado, algo en él no estaba nada bien. Después de conducir durante casi una hora y media estaba en Brooklyn sin ni siquiera pensarlo o darse cuenta entro al estacionamiento de uno de los edificios más viejos y pobres de esa ciudad bajo de su vehículo, se dirigió al elevador, marco el numero de un piso al azar, la puerta se cerró y él se sentó en una de las esquinas del elevador sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la respuesta del porque se sentía así, las personas abordaban o se bajaban del elevador conforme subía el ascensor pero Jack no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Después de subir hasta el último piso y bajar de nuevo el elevador se detuvo en el piso 573 la puerta se abrió, Jack se levantó del piso salió del elevador y con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón camino por los pasillos de ese piso sin tomar atención a lo que había en ese piso hasta que noto algo raro en el edificio y se detuvo, ese pasillo le era familiar como si antes ya hubiera estado ahí miro a su derecha viendo una puerta que tenía el nombre de FAM Dallas al instante se sorprendió y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro y el sentimiento raro que tenía ahora era como de felicidad o algo así estaba confundido y algo nervioso por qué ni él mismo lo sabía así que sin otra opción toco la puerta y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿Qué quieres?...-. Abrió la puerta Lucy que aún seguía enojada

Enseguida la cara de felicidad de Jack se desvaneció.

\- ¿Hola?... -. Fue lo único que dijo sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana

\- Si vienes a buscar a Nancy no está… así que adiós -. Se despidió Lucy cerrando la puerta

Jack al ver esto puso su pie para que Lucy no le cerrara y sin pensarlo dijo.

\- ¿Qué?... no… yo vine a buscarte a ti… bueno no estoy seguro -. Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Lucy lo miro algo extrañada, le abrió de nuevo la puerta para que entrara y se dirigió a donde estaba la tetera.

Jack cerró la puerta tras de sí quedándose parado a un metro de Lucy.

\- A que has venido a buscarme -. Le pregunto fríamente Lucy mientras tomaba la tetera de vidrio

\- Lucy yo… -. Jack no sabía ni que decir, no sabía ni porque estaba ahí. – ¿Cómo… estas?

\- Nancy me engaña

Lucy no podía aguantar el coraje, celos y decepción que sentía sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano dejando caer la tetera y llorando sin consuelo, Jack se sorprendió mucho y enseguida un extraño sentimiento lo invadió hasta que una fugaz imagen lo asaltó:

 _En esa imagen estaban él y Lucy cuando eran niños abrazados mientras él le decía:_

 _"_ _No te preocupes yo siempre voy a esta contigo… siempre te protegeré"_

\- Yo… yo… pienso que… a la mejor viste mal porque yo conozco a Nancy desde que era una niña y sé que sería incapaz de traicionar a las personas que ama -. Fue lo único que le vino a la mente decir a Jack.

Repentinamente Lucy se separó enojada de su hermano y de golpe se secó las lagrimas

\- Me estás diciendo mentirosa lo que me faltaba… si… como eres su amigo la defiendes verdad

\- ¿Qué?... no yo jamás te llamaría mentiros y lo que dices es imposible porque… porque… -. Jack estaba desesperado intentando convencer a su hermana de lo contrario. - … eres la única mujer hermosa, maravillosa e increíble que he conocido y aquel al que le entregues tu corazón y tu alma es el ser más afortunado del planeta y no concebiría la vida sin ti… a veces siento envidia por Nancy -. Jack hablaba rápido sin percatarse de lo que decía hasta que razono lo que había dicho y asustado se tapó la boca.

Lucy en tanto se puso toda roja mirando incrédula a su hermano, abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no y mirando más sorprendida a su hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -. Finalmente dijo Lucy

\- ¿Eh?... yo… bueno… tu… eh… yo -. Jack estaba todo rojo mirando a su hermana buscando algo que decir hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Se trataba de Nancy que los miro a los dos que estaban parados mirándose confundidos y completamente rojos.

\- De que me perdí

Jack volteo a ver a Nancy y esbozó una gran sonrisa

\- De nada hermanita, le preguntaba a tu novia sobre… la inmortalidad de cangrejo

\- ¿Que? -. Pregunto Lucy para reaccionar rápidamente y decir.- aaaa… si los cangrejos muy interesantes… pero Jack ya ser iba… verdad

\- ¿Quién yo?... aaah… si es verdad… adiós Lucy… adiós hermanita

Jack salió casi corriendo del departamento se metió al elevador sin percatarse de la presencia del monje que estaba escondido en un pilar, Jack subió a su carro dándole un golpe con la palma de su mano al volante, se recargo en el respaldo del asiento mirando hacia arriba y enojado dijo:

\- ¡Diablos!... soy un idiota

Dorian permanecía escondido pensando en que podía hacer, tenía varias opciones pero sabía cuál fuera de todas seria atrapar al quinto elemento se acercó tocando a la puerta.

Adentro Nancy se encontraba recogiendo los vidrios de la tetera mientras miraba hacia la puerta de su recamara donde estaba Lucy encerrada cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir.

\- Si diga -. Nancy vio al monje reconociéndolo como el mismo que estaba en el partido de vóleibol. – Lo conozco

Dorian miraba feliz a Nancy tenia tantas emociones en su pecho que con mucho trabajo lograba contenerse.

\- Buenas noches señorita… disculpe que venga a interrumpirla pero… el padre Jayson me ha enviado, me permite pasar

Nancy miro un poco desconfiada a Dorian esos ojos del albino no le daban confianza y su extraña sonrisa la confundía y asustaba.

-¿El padre Jayson?... mmmm… no lo conozco… tal vez se equivocó de departamento, no quiero ser grosera pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer… así que hasta luego-. Nancy cerró la puerta dejando a Dorian afuera, ella en tanto fue a terminar de recoger los vidrios del suelo.

En el estacionamiento donde vive Lucy, el hombre que ayudo a los hermanos Dallas con el asalto al banco Zúrich se encontraba hablando por celular, ese hombre era moreno, de mediana estatura de cabello negro y ojos cafés su nombre Anthony el cómplice y compañero de los hermanos Dallas, cuando colgó se dirigió al elevador directo al piso 573.

Frente a la puerta del departamento de Lucy se encontraba Dorian con el rostro tapado envuelto en coraje y una enorme cólera que no pudo soportar, enloquecido le dio una tremenda patada a la puerta haciéndola volar por los aires, completamente fuera de sí entro al departamento mirando con odio a Nancy que se encontraba en cuclillas terminando de recoger los vidrios, enseguida ella se levantó tomando la escoba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? vallase o llamare a la policía

Dorian respiraba profundamente tratándose de calmarse pero tanto el coraje que sentía que fuera de control saco su bastón eléctrico lo encendió dirigiéndose a donde esta Nancy quien esquivaba con mucho trabajo los golpes que lanzaba el monje. Cuando pudo quedar detrás del monje lo golpeo con la escoba rompiéndosela en la espalda, el monje enfurecido se dio la vuelta tocando con el bastón a Nancy que no resistió la descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo casi al punto del desmayo, Dorian gritaba lleno de cólera, enojado acerco el bastón al cuerpo de Nancy electrocutándola, ella gritaba de vez en cuando llena de dolor mientras Dorian comenzó a reírse.

Adentro en la recamara Lucy permanecía escuchando lo que afuera estaba pasando, quería salir a ayudarla pero aún estaba enojada con Nancy y por otra parte tenía que encontrar una forma para no salir también lastimada o meterse en más problemas así que espero con los ojos cerrados.

Dorian despego el bastón del cuerpo de la joven se agacho acariciándole el rostro mirándola indescriptiblemente, estaba ahí mirando su cuerpo completamente hipnotizado hasta que se escuchó como un arma se cargaba Dorian se levantó girándose y viendo a Anthony en la entrada del departamento.

\- Aléjate de ella maldito engendro.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y si deseas comentar estas en todo tu derecho.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Despistado**

Nota Inicial: Hola a todos antes que nada, gracias por visitarme y sin más rodeos pasemos a la acción.

En el edificio Cuentiton, Dorian acariciaba el rostro de la joven mirándola indescriptiblemente, estaba ahí viendo el cuerpo completamente hipnotizado hasta que se escuchó como un arma se cargaba Dorian se levantó girándose y viendo a Anthony en la entrada del departamento.

\- Aléjate de ella maldito engendro.

Dorian enseguida asocio esa escena con la del policía que le había disparado en aquella ocasión que conoció a Evan así que una vez más la cólera lo invadió, encendió de nuevo su bastón y se lanzó en contra de Anthony, a unos cuantos centímetros de que el monje llegara a donde estaba disparo… el bastón cayó al suelo, un enorme silencio invadió el departamento hasta que el grito lleno de odio y completamente fuera de sí de Dorian corrompió el silencio levanto la mano izquierda llena de sangre ya que con ella había detenido el disparo, cerro la mano descargando toda su fuerza en la cara de Anthony que cayó al suelo, enfurecido comenzó a patear el cuerpo del hombre que en aire agarro uno de los pies del monje jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas y derribándolo.

\- Corre Nancy, Corre -. Gritó Anthony subiéndose arriba del cuerpo de Dorian y apuntando su arma a la cabeza del monje.

En ese instante Lucy salio corriendo de la habitación levanto con mucho esfuerzo a Nancy que se colgó del cuello de su compañera y juntas salieron lo más rápido posible del departamento mientras que Dorian miraba imponente como se iban, enojado logro tomar su bastón tocando a Anthony que soltó el arma y se separó del monje quien tomo el arma, se levantó y disparo a su enemigo dándole cerca de las costillas, Dorian se acercó a él levanto su pie dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas en la herida de su enemigo que gritó de dolor, repitió varias veces el castigo sacando mucha sangre a Anthony, Dorian vio con alegría el cuerpo de su víctima levanto el arma disparando una vez más dándole en una pierna la cual piso lastimándolo más, el monje levanto el bastón electrocutando el cuerpo de su enemigo una vez más empezó a reír mientras los gritos de dolor de Anthony se escuchaban en todo el piso.

Adentro del elevador Lucy trataba de hacer reaccionar a Nancy pero ella no respondía asustada escucho los dos disparos seguidos de los gritos de Anthony, asustada movió y llamaba a Nancy pero ella no reaccionaba.

En el departamento Dorian miro feliz a Anthony se inclinó colocando el arma en la cabeza de su enemigo quien cerró los ojos y sin más el monje disparo matando al instante al cómplice de los hermanos Dallas.

Dorian miraba feliz el cuerpo sin vida de Anthony se había desecho del obstáculo que le impedía ir tras Nancy y Lucy, el monje tiro el arma, dirigiéndose a la salida viendo hacia donde está el elevador y noto que Lucy lloraba abrazando a Nancy.

Cuando Lucy vio al albino asustada se levantó y rápidamente apretó un botón que enseguida cerró la puerta del elevador, al ver esto el monje corrió para impedir que la puerta se cerrara pero no llego a tiempo enfurecido golpeo con sus puños el elevador para después correr a toda velocidad hacia el siguiente piso en busca del otro elevador.

En tanto el elevador en el que estaba Nancy y su hermana llego al estacionamiento, cuando este se abrió Lucy miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie que pudiera ayudar asustada rápidamente tomo de los brazos a Nancy y la empezó a jalar hacia donde estaba su carro con mucho esfuerzo Lucy subió a su hermana al vehículo, lo encendió y salió a toda velocidad del edificio.

Adentro del edificio Dorian había llegado al estacionamiento busco en todo el lugar a las hermanas Dallas pero no las encontró enfurecido grito a todo pulmón y resignado se retiró del lugar.

Un gran operativo había en el edificio Cuentinton ya que en piso 573 encontraron el cadáver de un hombre al cual la policía de Brooklyn ya lo había identificado como Anthony Carter promotor de ventas de una empresa importante del planeta Imega.

\- Sargento necesita ver esto -. Gritó uno de los policías

Cuando el Sargento se acercó al policía vio el arma que tenía en la mano.

\- Es el arma con la que mataron a este hombre pero las huellas que tiene el arma no coinciden con ninguna del registro y mucho menos con quienes viven en el departamento.- explicó el policía al Sargento

\- Mmmm… ¿Quiénes viven aquí? -. Pregunto el sargento

\- Dos jóvenes estudiantes de la universidad de Brooklyn… Nancy Dallas y su hermana Lucy

\- Búsquenlas para que declaren -. Ordenó el sargento

Unas horas antes en el hospital de Zúrich, Korben seguía en coma pero entre sueños veía cosas que no recordaba haber vivido:

 _En aquellos recuerdos veía borrosamente a cinco niños formando un circulo alrededor de él jugaban entre sonrisas y canciones cuando se detuvieron los niños se soltaron y corrieron a abrazar a una mujer que no logro distinguir, a acepción de una niña que estaba parada junto a él se inclinó recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Korben._

\- _Papá adivina que hoy fuimos con el padre Cornelius a Egipto él nos dijo que tú y mamá salvaron al mundo y que ahora es nuestro turno… papá me escuchas… papá… por favor… papá escúchame… papá…_

Los llamados de aquella niña lo hicieron despertar, Korben se enderezó pero no pudo reconocer el lugar, se levantó viendo que traía una bata, busco su ropa pero no la encontró y finamente entro el Oficial Superior de las fuerzas policiacas de la tierra el cual estaba enfurecido.

\- ¡Korben Dallas!... en qué demonios pensabas… se supone que debías haber detenido a los ladrones… no ponerte a dormir… porque no subiste al banco con todos los policías -. Gritaba el general

\- Me engañaron, un guardia dijo que no estaba pasando nada por eso decidí subir solo -. Contesto tranquiló Korben

\- El guardia que lo engaño era cómplice de los ladrones como demonios dejaste que te engañaran.

\- Lo siento señor pero no lo sabía…

\- Será mejor que te vistas y te dirijas a Brooklyn a ocurrido un asesinato en el Edificio Cuentinton espero que no lo eches a perder y atrapes al responsable -. El superior dejo la ropa del capitán en la cama y se retiró.

\- Sí señor.

El capitán Dallas llego a la escena del crimen en el edificio Cuentinton los policías terminaron de recoger las ultimas evidencias cuando se encontraron con Korben.

\- Capitán Dallas gusto verlo… aunque llego tarde -. Dijo el sargento

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? porque se llevaron el cuerpo tenía que revisarlo

\- Por lo que veo tuvo problemas en su visita a Suiza

El capitán Korben frunció el ceño y miro el departamento buscando pistas por sí mismo.

\- Se trata de un asesinato en el suelo hay cuadro casquillos de un arma lo que indica el asesino venia armado por lo que deduzco debió dispar a los residentes del departamento uno debió de huir el otro murió y el asesino muy seguramente debió ir tras el otro... no es así-. Dijo Korben mirando al sargento a su lado.

\- En la escena del crimen hubo un hombre sin registro, las dos jovencitas que viven aquí y un hombre llamado Anthony Carter que fue el que murió. Se encontraron tres tipos de sangre el primero fue de una de las residentes del edificio, el segundo del hombre desconocido y la tercera del hombre que falleció.

\- Ya encontraron a los residentes del departamento

\- No capitán desaparecieron son dos hermanas de apellido Dallas

\- ¿Dallas? -. Korben se quedó pensativo. – El hombre que murió qué relación tenía con ellas

\- Ninguna Capitán, el hombre era un gran empresario del planeta Imega y ellas son estudiantes.

El Capitán al oír el planeta Imega miro sorprendido al sargento.

\- Tiene alguna foto del empresario -. Preguntó Korben mientras indagaba por el departamento.

El sargento saco la foto que había tomado del cuerpo sin vida de Anthony, Korben se acercó al sargento para ver la foto y al instante quedo pasmado.

\- Reúna a su equipo sargento y síganme…

Una hora antes en la Mansión Dallas:

El timbre sonaba después de unos segundos un robot fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Familia Dallas que es lo que se le ofrece -. Se escuchó decir a la voz robótica mientras que escaneaba a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada, al identificarla comenzó decir. – Intruso, intruso, intruso, intruso -. Mientras giraba frente a la entrada.

En ese momento el elevador llego a el piso de donde salio Jack quien miro alegre a Lucy que estaba en la entrada, camino unos cuantos pasos y noto que algo extraño tenía su hermana al ver que estaba llorando.

Lucy permanecía en la entrada esperando que el robot la dejara pasar, al tener cerca a su hermano comenzó a decir tristemente.

\- Hermano por favor ayúdame…

Jack ordenando al robot retirarse y miro preocupado a su hermana

\- Nancy…Jack…Nancy…está herida -. Lucy termino de decir lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano

Jack pudo sentir el enorme dolor que su hermana sentía, correspondió el abrazo y tomo aire.

\- En donde esta Nancy…que le hicieron -. Por fin dijo Jack

Lucy enseguida se separó de él, lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar ella abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil, Jack se acercó mirando a Nancy desmayada la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola rápidamente al elevador que estaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Desde la cocina Denis vio sorprendida lo que estaba pasando así que rápidamente se dirigió al piso donde se encuentran los cuartos con un botiquín de primero auxilios.

Jack y Lucy entraron al elevador llegando en un instante al último piso donde se encuentran los cuartos, salieron viendo a Denis que estaba en la entrada de uno de los cuartos esperándolos, Jack entro a el cuarto colocando a Nancy en la cama para que Denis curara las heridas, al terminar los tres salieron del cuarto dejando a Nancy descansar, subieron al elevador y bajaron a la cocina.

En la cocina Jack y Lucy se sentaron junto a la mesa mientras que Denis servía té y galletas. El ambiente era tétrico nadie decía nada y Lucy seguía llorando.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién les hizo esto? -. Pregunto Denis después de ver un poco más tranquila a su hermana.

\- Un monje -. Fue lo único que dijo Lucy.

Jack y su hermana se miraron interrogantes para después mirar a Lucy.

\- Un hombre que no conozco nos ayudó a escapar, pero…-. Lucy miraba fijamente a la taza de té, paso saliva y sin quitar la vista de la taza comenzó de nuevo a llorar. – El monje…él…lo mato…yo no sabía que hacer estaba asustada -. Lucy cerró los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano que estaba a un lado de ella.

Jack miraba conmovido como lloraba Lucy.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Nancy? -. Dijo Denis

Lucy al escuchar la voz de Denis se separó de Jack mirándolo un poco avergonzada lo miro por unos instantes y después se lanzó a abrazar a Denis que estaba del otro lado.

\- No lo sé, cuando escuche que el hombre que nos ayudó grito que huyéramos salí de mi recamara hacia donde estaba Nancy -. Lucy trataba de controlar su llanto pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido no la dejaba pensar bien o tranquilizarse. – Ella aún estaba consiente pero cuando llegamos a la salida se… se… desmayo -. Termino de decir Lucy sin consuelo alguno.

Denis y su hermano se miraron buscando alguna respuesta hasta que el timbre sonó y dirigieron su mirada al pequeño monitor que esta junto a la puerta del elevador.

En la recepción de la Mansión Dallas la puerta es abierta por el robot.

\- Familia Dallas que es lo que desea -. El robot dijo al abrir la puerta.

\- Se encuentra Jack o Denis -. Dijo la voz de un hombre.

\- ¿Quién lo busca y con qué objetivo? -. Pregunto el robot enseguida de la cabeza le salió una pequeña cámara grabando a las personas que estaban frente al robot.

El hombre miro a su alrededor para después ver adentro de la mansión.

\- Soy el capitán Korben Dallas, mis compañeros y yo venimos a visitarlos -. Se expresó tranquilamente el hombre.

En la cocina los hermanos vieron sorprendidos la imagen del capitán y una decena de hombres bien armados en la entrada de su mansión, se miraron y sin más dieron la orden de que los dejaran pasar en tanto Lucy regreso a la recamara donde esta Nancy mientras que Denis y su hermano bajaron por el elevador hacia la recepción donde los policías los estaban esperando.

Cuando Denis y su hermano llegaron a la recepción se tomaron de la mano llenándose de tranquilidad, al mirar al capitán Dallas lo saludaron amablemente y enseguida el capitán comenzó a decir.

\- Saben es extraño en un día el banco de Zúrich es robado y en el edificio Cuentinton aparece el cuerpo sin vida de quien ayudo a los ladrones del banco a escapar, en un departamento de la Familia Dallas igual que ustedes… me pregunto si es coincidencia o ustedes tiene algo que ver.

Denis y Jack se miraron esbozando una gran sonrisa.

\- Capitán… Capitán… una vez más viene a mi casa a levantar falsos en contra mía… que ocurre tuvo un mal día -. Dijo Jack tratando de aguantar la risa al recordar lo que hicieron para robar y escapar del banco.

\- ¿Dónde están las hermanas Dallas?… y no nieguen que las conocen porque te vi llegar con ellas a la fiesta -. El capitán no se dejaba intimidar así que comenzó a preguntar.

\- No pensaba negarlas capitán… es ilógico lo que usted piensa… dos mujeres inocentes robar el banco… me disculpara pero creo que se equivoca -. Respondió el aludido.

\- ¡Ah! entonces dices que fueron ustedes

\- ¿Qué? -. Se sorprendió Denis. - Usted está mal nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver y si usted ha venido a culparnos de un delito que no cometimos exigimos la presencia de nuestro abogado -. Se defendió Denis.

\- ¡Arréstenlos! -. Ordeno Korben.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Esto es injusto no se atrevan a tocarme o…

Antes de que Jack dijera algo más Denis apretó su mano tranquilizándolo.

Los policías arrestaron a los hermanos, los subieron a una patrulla llevándolos a la comisaría de la ciudad No. 10; poco rato después llegaron los abogados de los hermanos Dallas, que al cabo de una hora y ya entrada la media noche los liberaron sin ningún problema, todas las sospechas del capitán Dallas habían sido muy bien maquilladas por los abogados. Para empezar presentaron pruebas donde se demostraba que todo el día los hermanos Dallas estuvieron en "Dallas Corporation", la conexión que había entre los hermanos y Anthony Carter fue negada al demostrar que pertenecían a diferentes empresas y que ni siquiera se conocían; por último el celular que traía Anthony no tenía ningún indicio de haber tenido contacto con los hermanos.

El capitán Korben se disculpó dejando ir a los hermanos, estaba furioso pero estaba seguro de una cosa, por alguna extraña razón sentía que los hermanos Dallas estaban detrás del asalto al banco de Zúrich.

 _Son las seis de la mañana hora de las noticias más relevantes, así que comencemos. Ayer fue asaltado el banco de Zúrich la policía no tiene ninguna pista de los culpables ya que su cómplice fue hallado muerto en un edificio en Brooklyn, los testigos dicen a ver visto un o monje salir del edificio se cree que él es el asesino. En tanto los residentes del lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos se encuentran desaparecidos. En otras noticias…_

\- ¿Un monje? -. Se cuestionó Jayson para apagar la televisión salir de la iglesia y dirigirse a la mansión Dallas.

Nota final: Eso es todo por el día de hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima, gracias.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Dilema entre Hermanos**

Nota inicial: Hola a todos, gracias por visitar este espacio y aquí les traigo otro emocionante capítulo de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado.

Ella se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, a lo lejos se oía el llanto de un hombre que la asustaba y la hacía estremecer con sus manos busco algo que le pudiera decir donde estaba pero no encontró nada atemorizada camino hacia donde provenían los gritos hasta que logro ver una luz y camino hacia ella. Los gritos se oían más aterradores hasta que un último quejido se dejó escuchar después de eso solo hubo silencio hasta que una música se comenzó a escuchar, al llegar vio llena de horror la macabra escena que se suscitaba frente a ella, se trataba de una enorme bodega con estantes llenos de objetos de tortura y armas militares, el piso lleno de sangre, un olor como si se tratara de azufre que hacia el ambiente más tétrico y en centro una mesa de la cual escurría sangre, colgado por encima de la mesa un cuerpo sin vida tenia marcas de que había sido torturado hasta la muerte, la cara estaba irreconocible, el pecho perforado y atravesado por un hacha y finalmente acostado sobre la mesa el general Beristaín que permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba la extraña canción que estaba de fondo; a los lejos los ojos llenos de horror de la niña no daban crédito a lo que veía paso saliva y miro como la cabeza del cuerpo del hombre muerto se desprendía cayendo al suelo, ella siguió con la mirada como la cabeza rodaba hasta done estaba ella y vio completamente sumergida en horror que el miembro cercenado que no tenía ojos ni dientes asustada grito provocando que el general Beristaín abriera sus ojos para mirar colérico a la pequeña niña que había descubierto su ruin crimen…

Aquella escalofriante mirada hizo despertar súbitamente a Nancy de su pesadilla misma que desafortunadamente había sido un triste capítulo en su vida que trataba de olvidar pero hacia unos días esa pesadilla se había apoderado de sus sueños, ese traumático momento de su vida cuando encontró el cuerpo destrozado del comandante Joseph después de que este había retado las órdenes del general Beristaín. Nancy se enderezo, tomo aire profundamente tratando de olvidar esa horrible mirada, ella se extrañó un poco al sentir que alguien dormía junto a ella cuando miro hacia su derecha se percató que se trataba de Lucy que dormía sobre las cobijas, sin hacer mucho ruido Nancy se levantó de la cama para después con la cobijas tapar a Lucy la miro por un instante con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sin más salió de la recamara subió al elevador cerrando la puerta adentro vio un reloj donde le indicaba que eran las 2:33 p.m. hora de la comida así que el elevador se dirigió a la cocina, cuando la puerta se abrió vio a Denis y Jayson comiendo en completo silencio.

\- Órale pues ¿quién se murió?

Pregunto Nancy haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verla.

\- Hermana que milagro creí que ya no ibas a despertar… o se te pegaron las cobijas–. Comenzó a hablar Jayson mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. -Ven siéntate de seguro tienes hambre -. Él camino hacia el microondas de donde saco un suculento platillo. – Anda siéntate tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar -. Se sentó junto a la mesa y a su lado coloco el plato de comida.

\- Y… ¿Jack?... ¿Dónde está?

Denis suspiro y miro a su hermana.

\- Jack subió por las escaleras les llevaba de comer

Nancy al escuchar eso se sentó tranquilamente junto a la mesa a comer junto a sus hermanos.

Después de subir varios pisos por las escaleras eléctricas Jack llego a la recamara donde se encontraba Lucy, abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente, jalo aire con todas sus fuerzas para poder gritar pero se detuvo al ver en la cama a Lucy durmiendo enseguida la cara de Jack se llenó de ternura al mirar a su hermana durmiendo, así estuvo mirándola por un par de minutos hasta que dejo la comida en el buró y camino hacia la cama.

En la cocina solo el ruido de los cubiertos se escuchaba.

\- ¿Por qué mandaste a un monje loco a matarnos? -. Preguntó Nancy haciendo círculos con la cuchara en la comida. – Dime Jayson ¿Por qué?

Jayson termino de comer recogió sus trastes los llevo al lavaplatos para después recargarse en la máquina y miro al cielo tomando aire.

\- Yo no hice tal cosa -. Finalmente dijo Jayson. – Ese monje estaba esperándome en la iglesia venia en busca de las cuatro piedras.

\- Y entonces porque apareció en mi departamento -. Nancy miro a su hermano un poco enojada.

\- No se Nancy te equivocas yo no lo mande contigo… el sacristán me dijo que el monje andaba merodeando por la universidad.

\- Tal vez él vio algo en ti que le hizo pensar que tú le entregarías las piedras -. Intervino Denis mirando a su hermana que estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa enfrente de ella.

En la recamara Jack se detuvo junto a la cama donde se encontraba Lucy aun durmiendo, él la miro un instante hipnotizado por su belleza y por lo que le hacía sentir cuando la miraba. Perdido en ella comenzó a descender lentamente para poder besarla coloco sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su hermana recargándose en la cama y a unos cuantos centímetros se detuvo mirándola confundido, por un lado quería besarla para poder despejar las dudas que en él habían surgido y por otro lado sabía que estaba mal porque traicionaría a Nancy y a Denis, así estuvo pensando en lo que estaba bien o mal, enojado cerro los ojos se dio valor y tomo la decisión de que la besaría.

\- Uno… -. Comenzó a contar Jack. – dos… tres

Cuando contó hasta tres cerro los ojos y beso a Lucy, por un instante se sintió en la gloria estaba maravillado con el rose de sus labios con los cálidos labios de la mujer que para él era perfecta, después un rato abrió los ojos mirando los hermosos ojos de Lucy que había despertado con aquel beso, él estaba en otro mundo perdido ahora en esos ojos verdegrises hasta que un tremendo dolor lo invadió ya que Lucy al sentir lo que su hermano había hecho le soltó una tremenda cachetada dejando roja la mejilla de Jack.

\- ¡aaahuuu!... -. Se escucha decir a Jack adolorido

Jayson y sus hermanos se encontraban pensando en que había ocurrido, cuando Denis termino de comer espero a que Nancy terminara para poder recoger los trastes. Cuando termino los tres se dirigieron a la sala principal y se sentaron en los sillones.

\- Pienso…-. Comenzó a hablar Jayson. – Que el monje no solo buscaba las cuatro piedras sino también al quinto elemento.

\- Eso es imposible todos saben que el quinto elemento está muerto al igual que el único hijo que tenía -. Dijo Nancy

\- Tal vez… pero si buscaban los cuatro elementos quiere decir que saben cómo funcionan y por lo tanto conocen cual es la marca que lleva el quinto elemento hablo Denis

\- Exacto si saben tanto entonces lo que busca es poder conquistar el universo -. Jayson se exalto un poco y continúo diciendo. – Y por eso te siguió hasta tu casa porque piensa que tú eres el quinto elemento, mmmm… no se tal vez vio la marca de tu muñeca

Los tres quedaron pensando tratando de imaginar cual era la verdadera razón del monje así estuvieron hasta que los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia el elevador al ver que se abría dejando ver a Lucy cruzada de brazos aparentemente enojada y Jack todo nervio mirando hacia el suelo y su mejilla roja con la marca de la mano de Lucy. Denis, Nacy y Jayson los miraron sorprendidos al ver la escena hasta que Nancy no soporto más y comenzó a reír contagiando a Denis y Jayson que reían por lo patético se veía Jack, en tanto Lucy camino hacia el sillón sentándose al lado de Nancy y muy seriamente miro a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? Posiblemente a hora la policía nos debe de estar buscando y de seguro nos culpan de la muerte de ese hombre -. Lucy interrumpió las risas de sus hermanos.

Los cinco se miraron serios y pensativos buscando una solución.

\- Estuve pensando -. Empezó a decir Jack. - Cuando estábamos en la comisaría -. Salio del elevador dirigiéndose a donde esta Lucy le dio el plato de comida para después dirigirse al sillón que estaba enfrente de Nancy para sentarse junto a Denis. Miro a sus hermanos y continúo. – Que Jayson puede hablarle a Korben y decirle que ellas llegaron a la iglesia para esconderse del sujeto que mató a Anthony y que preferiste no dar parte a la policía para que los medios de comunicación no hicieran ruido y así el sujeto no las volviera a encontrarlas.

Los hermano a excepción de Denis lo miraron sorprendidos era una buena idea y deslindaba a Denis y Jack de toda sospecha.

\- Increíble Jack en un principio creí que tu cerebro solo servía de adorno pero ahora veo que eres… aaaaa… algo inteligente -. Jayson se burló de Jack.

Todos a excepción de Jack se miraron tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Ja ja ja -. Se rio con ironía el aludido

\- En ese caso yo los llevare a la iglesia para que le hables a Korben estaría bien que le dijeras que fuera lo más discreto posible -. Denis se levantó y se dirigió al elevador.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron a Denis a excepción de Nancy.

\- Oigan… y que tal si la policía, los está vigilando -. Dijo Nancy desde el sillón.

Los hermanos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Nacy.

\- Mmmmm… es verdad pero sé que podemos hacer síganme -. Comentó Jack.

En el edificio de enfrente de la Mansión Dallas el capitán Korben permanecía atento a todo lo que pasa en el exterior de la mansión, estaba atento a las personas que entraban o salían de la mansión para suerte de los hermanos Dallas justo cuando llego a vigilarlos el padre Jayson ya estaba adentro de la mansión por lo que no logro el capitán ver cuando el padre llego a la mansión.

Afuera la limosina de Jack y Denis salía así que Korben se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr directo al estacionamiento donde está su motocicleta y comenzó a seguir la limosina. Minutos más tarde un automóvil llego a la Mansión el conductor hizo sonar el claxon y poco después Jayson, Lucy y Nancy abordaron el automóvil ya adentro el conductor se presentó como Tomas hermano menor de Anthony cuando los hermanos escucharon esto se miraron sorprendidos recordando que Jack había mencionado ese nombre refiriéndose al hombre que el monje había matado.

\- No puedo creerlo Anthony era tu hermano -. Pregunto Lucy algo incrédula e intentando averiguar porque él estaba en ese lugar.

\- Si así es… él es muy valiente al dar su vida para que ustedes escaparan...-. contesto Tomas guardando silencio para después continuar. – Lo comprendo solo seguía ordenes… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por los hermanos Dallas no dudaría en sacrificar mi propia vida.

Los hermanos Dallas se miraron sorprendidos para mirar ahora al conductor.

\- ¿Cómo que seguía ordenes? ¿De quién?-. Jayson pregunto.

Tomas miro por el espejo al padre sonrió y dijo.

\- Nosotros pagamos con nuestros servicios y si es necesario hasta con nuestra vida la generosa ayuda que nos han dado Jack y Denis.

Los pasajeros miraron al conductor aún más sorprendidos por lealtad que les tenían a sus benefactores.

En las afueras de la ciudad Dorian se encuentra sentado frente a una mesa en una habitación en las afueras de Broocklyn curando sus heridas con una botella de alcohol, el dolor que le provocaba lo hacía reír pero en el fondo parecía que reía al recordar cómo había matado aquel hombre en el edificio Cuentinton estaba concentrado recordando el rostro lleno de terror de Anthony segundos antes de que lo matara en ese momento vino a su mente el rostro del joven que vio salir del departamento de Nancy. Recordaba que cuando se fue del edificio Cuentinton se dirigió a donde se encontraba Arakami quien enseguida identifico al hombre que había matado Dorian y al joven que salió del departamento ambos hace algunos años fueron socios y amigos.

Dorian tenía un nuevo plan si existía una conexión entre el joven que salió del departamento y Nancy tal vez el primero si le diría donde están las piedras. Él quería las piedras a como diera lugar aun si tenía que arriesgar su vida.

En la empresa Dallas Corp., Koben Dallas permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer los hermanos Dallas hasta que su celular sonó.

\- Capitán Korben Dallas el padre Jayson necesita verlo urgentemente se trata de las jovencitas que viven en el edificio Cuentiton -. Se escuchó decir a la voz que salía por auricular del celular.

\- Entendido -. Korben colgó su celular y rápidamente se dirigió a la iglesia de Brooklyn.

Los hermanos Dallas y Tomas llegaron a la Iglesia de Brooklyn y entraron por la parte trasera.

\- El capitán no tarda en llegar será mejor que te vayas Tomas, gracias por todo-. Se despedía Jayson mientras le daba un apretón de manos y se quedaba parado junto a la puerta.

El aludido se despidió amablemente de los hermanos, se dirigió al estacionamiento para subir a su taxi e irse.

En la entrada de la iglesia se encontraba ya el capitán Korben, entro y con la mirada comenzó a buscar al padre hasta que encontró al sacristán.

\- Buenos días ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al padre Jayson? -. Pregunto enseguida el capitán al encontrarse frente al sacristán.

\- Salió hace un par de horas no sé a qué hora regrese -. Decía el joven aludido y miraba sereno al hombre que tenía frente a él. - Si usted desea puede dejarle un recado

Korben miro pensativo al sacristán.

\- Lo espero… fue a sentar a una butaca a esperar.

Después de unos minutos el padre llego entrando por la sacristía encontrando sentado en primera fila al capitán.

\- Capitán Dallas, me alegro mucho verlo…- Saludo Jayson al hombre estrechando su mano. – Qué bueno que fue usted el que ha venido.

El aludido se levantó de la butaca quedando frente al padre.

\- Padre Jayson me dijeron que tiene información sobre el paradero de las jovencitas del edificio Cuentinton.

El padre camino hacia donde estaba el sacrista y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- Eliot necesito que me cubras unos minutos mientras platico con el capitán Dallas.

El joven aludido asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía barriendo.

El padre le dio indicaciones al capitán para que lo siguiera.

Adentro en la sacristía se encontraban las hermanas Dallas en silencio cuando entro el capitán y el padre se levantaron de las sillas donde se encontraban sentadas, enseguida el capitán saco su celular pero antes de que pudiera llamar a alguien el padre lo detuvo.

\- Espere señor Korben no lo haga, antes que comenta un error escuche lo que tienen que decirle.

El hombre guardo su celular y miro fijamente a las dos chicas.

Nancy miro directamente a los ojos a decir.

\- Un monje apareció en nuestro departamento intento matarme pero apareció un hombre que nos ayudó a escapar.

\- Vinimos a este lugar porque pensamos que aquí no podía buscar o seguir -. Continuó hablando Lucy mientras tomaba la mano de su amada.

Enseguida ella la miro complacida regalándole una fugaz pero dulce mirada para regresar a mirar con serenidad al capitán.

\- El muy maldito derribó la puerta después de que no lo deje pasar -. Ahora intervino Nancy.

\- No sé qué busca de nosotras o porque apareció ese otro hombre -. Esta vez Lucy no dejaba de ver capitán fijamente, trataba de no titubear para que no se diera cuanta de la mentira. – Nosotras solo escapamos

Korben veía a las dos chicas analizando cada gesto, la forma y el tono en que le decían las cosas era experto en detectar mentiras así que si ellas le mentían él lo sabría o al menos eso creía él.

\- El monje traía un objeto para electrocutar eso fue lo que me lastimo -. Nancy se percató de la actitud del capitán así que hablaba lo más convincente posible.

\- Cuando escapamos escuchamos disparos y luego llegamos hasta aquí -. Termino de decir Lucy sin quitar la mirada y esperando las reacciones del capitán.

Cuando el capitán termino de escuchar lo que las jóvenes le decían sin despegar la mirada de ellas estuvo en silencio, vio a los ojos azules de Nancy notando en ella tranquilidad, después miro a los ojos verdegrises de Lucy sintiendo en ella algo familiar algo que le causaba nostalgia, tranquilidad y algo extraño.

\- Capitán Dallas, le ruego que sea discreto si ese hombre nos encuentra…-. Lucy soltó la mano de Nancy mientras hacia una pausa y dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba el aludido. - … intentara de nuevo matarnos -. Termino de decir mirando a Korben con tristeza tratando de conmoverlo para que fuera indulgente con ellas.

La mirada de Lucy confundió al capitán Dallas que desvió su mirada y se dio la vuelta viendo al padre.

\- En una hora regresare para llevármelas en custodia -. Hablaba el capitán regresando a su estado de serenidad. – Yo me encargare de que nadie sepa dónde están.

Termino de decir para dirigirse a la salida de la sacristía para después retirarse del edificio.

En la empresa Dallas Corp. Jack y Denis entraban a su oficina al cerrar la puerta Denis camino hacia el escritorio cuando paso a un lado de Jack este la tomo de la mano haciéndola voltear hacia donde estaba, él la jalo delicadamente hacia su cuerpo para poderla besar apasionadamente, ella dirigió sus manos hacia la corbata de su joven amante deshaciendo el nudo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados siguiendo con el beso que se tornó más vertiginoso.

Jack en tanto dirigió sus manos hacia la cintura de su amada deslizándolas lentamente por su cuerpo tratando de grabarse cada detalle hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales apretó y acaricio sugestivamente; ella se erizó al sentir las caricias de su amante y suspiro profundamente en el oído de Jack para después comenzar a besarle el cuello, él comenzó a caminar hacia enfrente bajando el cierre del vestido de Denis cuando llegaron al escritorio ella se sentó en el escritorio dejando a su amado hombre entre sus muslos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos tomando un poco de aire para continuar con su sensual acto, ella comenzó a besarlo de vez en cuando mordía el labio inferir de él haciendo que el sonriera ampliamente complacido, él deslizaba los tirantes del vestido para ahora dirigir sus labios al cuello de ella para recorrerlo con suaves besos.

Denis en tanto sacaba la camisa del pantalón de Jack para después filtrarse dentro para acariciar seductoramente el cuerpo de su compañero, él al haber bajado los tirantes del vestido dejó al descubierto los voluptuosos pechos de ella cubiertos aun por su sostén y dirigió sus labios hacia ellos para besarlos y acariciarlos hasta donde se lo permitía aquella prenda, aquel acto acelero la respiración y deseo de ella que se apuró a terminar de desabrochar el pantalón mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y suspirando sin más dirigió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón desabrochado para acariciar la virilidad del joven que al contacto comenzó a excitarse más y más solo pudo levantar su rostro al cielo disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba Denis que ahora besaba muy sensualmente el cuello de él. Por un instante se sintió perdido, gozoso de cada caricia que sentía entre sus piernas, sus labios solo podían mostrar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Con los ojos cerrados permanecía seducido por los besos y caricias de Denis en aquel estado de satisfacción total una imagen vino a su mente incomodándolo un poco pero al sentir que ella aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias se dejó llevar por cada caricia, cada beso parecía estar en la misma gloria sin duda ella sabía cómo complacerlo casi hasta hacerlo enloquecer. Su excitación iba en aumento, su respiración era agitada y en ocasiones se entrecortaba, aquella imagen regreso una vez más invadiéndolo completo podía ver aquella imagen con tanta claridad que sintió que esta era real aquella persona que veía en la imagen estaba frente a él acariciándolo, besándolo y llevándolo al límite, él solo pudo responder aquellos besos con gran pasión como si fuera la primera vez, como si la vida se terminara hoy, un beso que conducía al mismo paraíso lentamente se separaron él quería mirarla a los ojos para recuperar el aliento un instante y comenzar con lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, al abrir los ojos vio a Denis frente a él por un momento se confundió mirándola extrañado, ella intento besarlo pero él solo coloco su cachete, se separó de ella, se abrocho los pantalones y miro a su hermana sin entender lo que había pasado. Ella se levantó los tirantes acomodándose el vestido e intrigada pregunto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre te siente bien?

Jack miro hacia el suelo, luego a ella para sin más darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

\- Jack -. Denis llamo a su compañero lo veía raro y no sabía porque lo cual le molestaba mucho que podía estar tramando u ocultándole.

El aludido se dio la vuelta mirando a Denis aun sentada en el escritorio esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

\- Nada… -. Cuando vio a Denis molesta busco otra forma de excusarse. – Bueno me siento un poco…mmmmm…con…dolor de cabeza -. Fue lo que se ocurrió trataba de ser convincente pero tenía la cabeza en otro lado. –Voy a ver a Jayson para saber cómo va todo.

\- ¿Quieres que valla contigo? -. Pregunto la joven levantándose rápidamente del escritorio.

\- Si…no…digo si…bueno no…-. Jack empezó a ser un lio no sabía que quería y mucho menos que le estaba pasando. –… quiero estar solo -. Fue lo último que dijo y se fue del lugar.

En la iglesia ingresaron 4 policías bien armados seguidos por el capitán Dallas que al encontrar a las hermanas se las llevó a su departamento donde vivía con su primera esposa la misma que se había ido con su abogado, en ese lugar día y noche esos cuatro hombres custodiarían a las hermanas.

Jack llego a un bar a las fueras de la ciudad estaba en la barra tomando tratando de resolver sus confusiones que se veían más complicadas conforme se alcoholizaba a lo lejos Dorian lo miraba complacido sabía que era el lugar y momento apropiado para sacarle el paradero de las cuatro piedras y sobre todo del quinto elemento. Si no cooperaba no había nadie que lo ayudara para que impidiera que Dorian torturara hasta la muerte al joven Dallas, así que se acercó a él sentándose a un lado.

\- Cantinero, un trago para mí y mi amigo

Jack un poco mareado lo volteo a ver, cuando vio la vestimenta del monje se sorprendió.

\- ¿Amigo?, ¿Monje?, ¿En una cantina?

Dorian se rio al percatarse del estado en el que estaba su próxima víctima y tratando de ser amable dijo.

\- Hermano mío las penas con alcohol no son buenas porque no vienes y yo te enseñare el verdadero camino

\- ¡¿Qué?!... primero me invitas un trago después a ir contigo… lo siento pero no eres mi tipo

\- No me entiendes verdad…-. Dorian se acercó más a Jack. – Yo mate a Anthony era un verdadero pedazo de carne podrida.

Jack sintió como toda su cólera se elevaba.

\- Eres…

El joven se levantó de su lugar y enojado alzó el puño pero antes de poder hacer algo Dorian ya había tirado el primer golpe tirándolo sobre una mesa.

Enseguida la seguridad del bar llego sacándolos violentamente del lugar ya afuera Jack se levantó del suelo se lanzó para golpear a Dorian que lo recibe con su bastón eléctrico haciendo caer al joven una vez más, ya en suelo Dorian lo pateo y electrocuto mientras le decía.

\- Anda grita quiero escuchar tus lamentos pidiéndome piedad porque me detenga igual que tu estúpido amigo -. Dorian reían extasiado con los quejidos del chico.

\- Basta te daré lo que quieres -. Apenas pudo pronunciar Jack.

Tras aquellas palabras el monje se detuvo sorprendido, su víctima tomo aire enderezándose un poco.

\- Se lo que fuiste a buscar anoche…yo me las lleve

Dorian miro intrigado al joven no recordaba que el llevara algo cuando salió del apartamento de las chicas.

\- ¿Dónde están las piedras? -. Pregunto el monje encendiendo una vez más su arma favorita.

Jack se quedó callado tratando de improvisar un poco para engañarlo y poder escapar, pero el albino no soporto la espera y volvió a electrocutarlo.

\- Las piedras están… -. Comenzó a decir el chico con mucho trabajo.

Dorian al percatarse que su víctima no podía articular bien las palabras por el dolor se detuvo.

\- Las piedras están…

\- Yo las tengo porque no vienes por ellas

Se escuchó detrás de Dorian que voltio rápidamente hacia dónde provenía aquella voz.

Nota Final: Gracias por leer y si deseas comentar adelante no tengas pena para expresar tu opinión.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Indeseable destino**

Nota inicial: Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otro emocionante capítulo de esta entretenida historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

El lugar, el callejón trasero de un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, la situación, complicada para Jack ya que se encuentra al filo del callejón a punto de caer al vacío y el criminal, un albino despiadado que se regocija al saber que lo que quiere pronto será suyo.

\- ¿Dónde están las piedras? -. Pregunto el monje encendiendo una vez más su arma favorita.

Jack se quedó callado tratando de improvisar un poco para engañarlo y poder escapar, pero el albino no soporto la espera y volvió a electrocutarlo.

\- Las piedras están… -. Comenzó a decir el chico con mucho trabajo.

Dorian al percatarse que su víctima no podía articular bien las palabras por el dolor se detuvo.

\- Las piedras están…

\- Yo las tengo porque no vienes por ellas

Se escuchó detrás de Dorian que voltio rápidamente hacia dónde provenía aquella voz, a unos cuantos metros de él vio parada a Denis viéndolo desafiantemente.

\- Una mujer…-. El monje comenzó a reír complacido con lo que estaba pasando, mofándose de que una mujer lo veían de esa forma. – Te escucho… ¿las piedras?

\- Ven con nosotros y te llevaremos con las piedras -. Denis decía mientras se acercaba a Jack para levantarlo del suelo

\- Como sé que no es una trampa -. El monje desconfiaba de las palabras de los dos por alguna razón.

\- Es lo que buscas, no es así, si no las quieres o no nos crees, tú te lo pierdes-. Intervino una vez más Denis mirando fijamente al agresor.

\- O puedo matarlos en este preciso instante y después buscar a sus amigas para obligarlas a decirme en donde están las piedras.

Jack se recargo en los hombros de Denis que miraba una vez más retante a Dorian, este la miraba con odio tratando de contenerse y no matarlos. Ella con el dedo índice le señalo hacia una dirección.

\- Mi carro esta por haya, te prometo que te llevaremos donde están las piedras y tú nos prometerás algo...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Debes prometernos que no nos harás daño a mí, a mi hermano y a mis amigas, entendido

\- Como sé que es lo que busco

\- Cuatro piedras que simbolizan los elementos de la naturaleza: aire, agua, fuego y tierra -. Esta vez intervino Jack levantando su rostro un poco para mirar al monje

Dorian miro contento a los hermanos y feliz del dijo.

\- Se los prometo después de esto jamás sabrán de mí.

Tras conducir por una hora Denis dirigió su carro hacia la neblina de las antiguas ciudades lo cual provoco que Dorian de exaltara un poco.

\- Tranquilo "amigo" crees que tendríamos las piedras en la superficie -. Jack dijo al mirar la expresión de aquel hombre que iba sentado junto a él en la parte trasera del auto.

Después de media hora Denis se detuvo enfrente de una gran pila de basura alrededor de ellos algunos edificios que servían de base para las nuevas ciudades y una niebla densa que muy poco dejaba ver.

\- Aquí es, nos esperas en el carro o vas con nosotros -. Denis miro al monje por el retrovisor

Dorian se sentía muy emocionado por lo que estaba pasando y acento con la cabeza.

El primero en bajar fue Jack que espero que el monje hiciera lo mismo, cuando el albino abrió la puerta y coloco un pie fuera del automóvil fue recibió un tremendo golpe en la espalda proveniente del joven Dallas que se columpio en la entrada del carro para tomar mayor fuerza. Dorian cayó al suelo adolorido por el golpe, enseguida Denis encendió el vehículo y su hermano cerro las puertas.

Afuera el monje se levanta enfurecido tanto que enloquecido se levantó y antes que arrancara el carro golpeo el vidrio donde iba Jack el impacto rompió el cristal y los nudillos del albino, pero no pudo evitar que el automóvil diera marcha en reversa a toda velocidad en un rápido movimiento logro subirse al cofre del carro que siguió en movimiento, adentro Denis veía fijamente a los ojos de Dorian con tanta furia por lo que le había hecho a Anthony y sus hermanas.

Dorian se colocó de cuclillas sosteniéndose con una mano de los limpiadores mientras levanto la otra llena de sangre cerrándola listo para arremeter contra el vidrio, sin más lanzó su puño con todas sus fuerzas, pero bruscamente se detuvo el carro lo que hizo que se desprendiera el limpiador, rápidamente el auto acelero lo que provoco que el monje callera al suelo, en un segundo movimiento el vehículo se fue de reversa a toda velocidad y la conductora solo levanto su mano diciéndole adiós con una sonrisa burlona para después dirigirse a la superficie.

El albino miro a su alrededor estaba solo, los recuerdos de su desventurada infancia lo llenaron de cólera golpeo al suelo manchando la tierra con su sangre, estaba ahí en medio de la nada sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Horas más tarde llegaron a la mansión Dallas Denis y Jack donde ya los esperaba Jayson en la sala, cuando llegaron junto a él los miro aliviado.

\- Milagro… creí que nunca llegarían -. Jayson miro sucio a su hermano y no pudo evitar decir. – Mírate Jack deberías irte a bañar a ver si así se te limpian los pecados... o tal vez es por eso que no te bañas, porque eres un sucio pecador.

El aludido camino enojado hacia Jayson pero se detuvo al sentir como Denis lo tomaba por la mano.

\- Jack…-. Denis vio al padre y después continuo.- así que las cosas no resultaron como las planeamos.

\- Así es, el capitán Korben se llevó a Lucy y Nancy bajo custodia. Lo poco que se es que el monje legalmente no existe, no se sabe de dónde vino, donde vive o que hace es como un demonio que aparece y desaparece para hacer el mal.

\- Basura…-. Dijo Jack dirigiéndose al elevador. – ese monje no fue capaz de hacernos daño a nosotros, menos mal que no lo veremos en un largo tiempo.

\- Enserio, el tiempo suficiente para evitar que este aquí el día del juicio final -. Entró Jayson al elevador mientras preguntaba

\- Bueno no tanto yo pienso que en un par de meses o más andaría de nuevo buscándonos -. Decía Denis que ya se encontraba dentro del elevador.

\- Pero no nos encontrara -. Ahora intervino Jack pulsando el botón que los llevaría a la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué? -. La interrogante venia del padre Jayson

\- Es evidente que nos iremos de este planeta Lucy y Nancy vendrán con nosotros -. Contesto el hermano.

\- … y tú también así que no hay de qué preocuparse -. Añadió Denis

\- ¿Qué están locos y la tierra? -. Preguntó una vez más el padre que no podía entender porque sus hermanos aun no creían que el día del juicio final se acercaba.

\- Regresaremos dentro de cinco mil años cuando el día del juicio final llegue -. Esta vez intervino Denis.

El elevador se detuvo pero ninguno de los tres salió del elevador.

\- ¿Qué?... no lo entienden ese día se acerca y no será dentro de cinco mil años será pronto no pueden irse -. Explicaba Jayson tratando de convencer a sus hermanos, los necesitaba si quería detener la destrucción de la tierra.

\- Tú eres el quinto elemento…-. Señalo Jack al su hermano empezándose a alterar estaba harto de escuchar sobre ese tema. – tu deber es detener el día del juicio final para eso fuiste creado para proteger la vida de este planeta y del universo… nosotros salimos sobrando.

\- ¿Y los cuatro elementos?-. Hizo una pausa mirando a sus hermanos tenía que existir alguna forma de convencerlos que eran indispensables para esta misión no podía hacerlo solo era evidente pero para sus hermanos era algo que él solo debía de hacer. –Esto es algo que yo y los cuatro elementos debemos hacer proteger la vida del universo…no pueden irse -. Termino de decir preocupado.

\- Es absurda tu idea de que el fin del mundo se acerca… no tienes pruebas -. Jack se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te equivocas Jack dentro de tres meses será el equinopsio de primavera y los nueve planetas se alinearan será el comienzo del día final.

\- Que locura además de padrecito eres astrónomo, en verdad crees que te voy a creer, que porque va a pasar eso el día del juicio final llegara, estás loco -. Jack miro a través del espejo del elevador a su hermano.

\- Eso fue lo que paso cuando el capitán Korben salvo la tierra y por alguna extraña razón ese fenómeno se repetirá… Jack tienes que creer es verdad lo que te digo -. Dijo determinante Jayson que estaba profundamente preocupado porque no le creían

Denis miro la preocupación del padrecito tenía razón también estaba el hecho de que el monje estaba obsesionado por encontrar los cuatro elementos.

\- Te creo Jayson y por eso nos quedaremos -. Denis se acercó al padrecito colocando su mano en el hombro del religioso para tranquilizarlo.

Jack miro aquella escena enojado salió del elevador y se sentó en la mesa furioso porque tal vez las palabras de su hermano también habían logrado convencerlo.

Nota final: Bueno gente eso fue todo por el día de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si desean comentar ya saben que están en todo su derecho.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
